Because I Told You So
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: The third part in stroy that started with 'Annie' then 'Forever Love'. The four are on the road again and with the bonus of Annie's new powers. But what happens when they learn about the consequences of these gifts and how do they over come them?
1. The Journey

So… here is the final and third part of my story. I have no clue how many chapters it will be. My guess is more then 'Annie' but less then 'Forever Love'. But here it is! The votes were in, and while there wasn't very many 'Because I told you So' beat out the others. I am kind of glad because it has more to do with the story.

**Because I Told You So**

Chapter 1: The Journey

"It's vampires." I said blatantly.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Well, attacks only happen at night, the victims are drained and have no color left in them and bite marks on there necks. Pretty obvious if you ask me." I replied. Dean shrugged.

"But what about how no one has seen them attack? I mean vampires do have a human form and normally attack that way. And the attacks have been in alleys or other semi-public places. If it was a vampire or vampires, wouldn't some one have seen something?" Dean asked. I thought about it. Then it came to me.

"They aren't attacking in human form." I said. "They probably figure they can get away with more this way with out much suspicion. Pretty smart idea actually…"

The rest must have agreed. Now the only question was, how did we kill a whole fleet of vampires? Especially if they weren't in human form.

This was not going to be easy.

We went back to the hotel we were staying at to do some more research. More specifically, research on how to kill bat formed vampires, and lots of them.

Since one laptop hadn't been doing well for four people, I had gotten one for myself. So Sam and I were researching on those, and Dean and Gabi went to the library to get some more books.

"Sam, how long do you think Dean will be gone?" I said squinting my eyes at the screen.

"Probably an hour, why?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of his screen.

"Thank God, I can't take this anymore." I said and pulled out a pair of small reading glasses from my bag.

They were cute, Gucci in fact. But I was still embarrassed that I needed them to read sometimes, and since I had been traveling with the guys my vision had gotten even worse from trying to play it off.

I put them on and Sam laughed a little.

"Why don't you want Dean to know about you having glasses?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"He makes fun of you enough for being a nerd, no offense, you really aren't. But I don't want to have to take it to." I said. Sam just laughed more.

"Annie he makes fun of me because I'm his little brother, it is kind of in his job description. Besides, they look hot on you." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks Sam, I will make sure not to tell Gabi you said that." I joked. I knew he hadn't meant anything by it, not in that way anyways. Sam and I were friends and were honest with each other.

"Hey you know what I meant!" He said, getting a tad bit defensive. I laughed harder.

"Sam chill, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it like that." I told him. He relaxed some. God this kid was so much fun to mess with. I can see why Dean did it so often.

We kept researching and came up with the same things over and over again. I was so hoping Dean and Gabi were having better luck.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

"Nothing, everything is about vampires in their damn human form. But nothing about bats. This sucks." I complained.

"There is always something, and if we can't find it then we will just wing it until we find something that works." Dean said.

"But that puts all of our lives in danger!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Gabi I know you are new to this but you seriously under estimate the three of us." There is was again. When Sam, Annie, or Dean always said 'The three of us' I couldn't help but be a little hurt. I wanted to be a part of that, I wanted to fight the bad guys and save lives. But I hadn't been doing this long, so I wasn't part of that group yet.

Dean must have read the pain in my face. "You ok?" He asked.

"Fine." I said quickly and went back to my book. He just shrugged it off and went back to looking on the shelves. Then I found it.

"Dean! I think I found something." I told him. He walked back over to where I was and sat next to me.

"What do you got?" He asked.

"Well, it is an old myth But apparently you can kill the vampire bats in that form with fire. The only problem is, you can't just set them on fire, you have to make like a campfire thing with the wood and everything and put them in that." I said, a little irritated that I hadn't found something better. But it must have been good enough for him.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is find some way to get them into the fire…" He wondered. Then something came to me.

"Annie…" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Annie can call things to her, maybe if we had her at the fire she could call the bats to her and then when they got there she could use that power she has to move things and throw them into the fire." I said. He considered it for a minute.

"But are vampires immune to those kind of powers?" He replied. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't found anything that says they are." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, let's go back to the room and tell Sam and Annie." He said. I grabbed the book I had and we headed back.

------

(Annie's POV)

I still hadn't found anything, and neither had Sam. This research was giving me a head ache. I hated computer glares. I was just about to give up, then Gabi and Dean burst in the door.

I completely forgot about my glasses.

"We think we found something." Gabi exclaimed. I sighed happily.

"What is it?" I said. But then I caught Dean staring at me.

"Are those glasses Annie?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face. I felt my face get red and I quickly removed them from my face.

"N- no… are you going crazy or something Dean? Or maybe you are just tired and are seeing things…" I said very unconvincingly. He laughed and walked towards me. I had my hand with the glasses in it behind my back and he reached for it. He took the glasses out of my hand and put them back on my face. I kept my eyes closed and just waited for him to make some smart ass comment. But he didn't.

"Pretty hot." He said. I opened my eyes and relaxed some.

"Really now?" I questioned.

"Yeah… I like them." He told me. I laughed.

"And here I thought you would make fun of me." I said smiling. He laughed.

"Nah, I save all my good insults for Sam over there. Everything else I just keep to myself. Plus, I couldn't say anything bad about you. You make that pretty impossible with being so damn cute and all." He said bringing his hand to my face. I tip toed up and kissed him lightly.

"You are pretty cute yourself." I said smiling.

"Just cute? See I always held myself on a higher standard then that." He joked. I laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"I would tell you what I really thought but then I don't think I would ever be able to shrink how big your head would get." I said as I walked over to Gabi.

"What did you find?" I asked her.

She told me the whole story about the fire, and how I needed to call them So we were going to try it once it got dark.


	2. The Bite

Chapter 2: The Bite

The cemetery.

What a cliché place to be for this mission. But the fire was started with extra wood, and I was standing next to it.

Gabi and I had figured out why this would probably work. Bat's couldn't see in light and couldn't stand it. Fire produced light. Then the whole vampire thing with wooden stakes going through their heart and such… hence the fire wood.

The only thing that wasn't positive was if my powers worked on them.

Dean, Sam and Gabi were together somewhere near. So I started to think about it.

I imagined the bats coming to me and then into the fire. Then I imagined vampires coming towards me and into the fire. But nothing happened. I closed my eyes and imagined it over and over again.

"Vampires." I whispered and held my hand out. Then, I heard a flock coming towards me. But they were coming from behind. I gasped and used my motion power to throw them into the fire one by one.

The strangest thing happened when they went into the flames. They flashed from being bats and then to human form, and back and forth until they turned into ash.

There must have been twenty of them and I felt exhausted. But they were gone.

"Done." I yelled. But that was a mistake.

There was one I hadn't gotten apparently. And it came charging for me.

"Oh no…" I whispered. I tried to use my power to throw it into the fire but I was to worn out and my powers weren't working.

"Help!" I screamed as a last resort. I felt it swoop around my head, so I closed my eyes and tried to throw it again. But it bit my hand.

"Ouch!" I yelped. It started heading for my neck, but then I heard a gunshot and it was pushed into the fire.

"You okay?" Dean yelled as they all ran over to me.

"Yeah, it just got my hand. Wait… I'm not going to turn into a vampire or anything am I?" I asked getting a little scared. Sam and Dean laughed.

"No, they can't kill if they want to make you one but they need more of your blood then this to do it." Sam reassured me. I sighed with relief.

"Come on, I think our work here is done." Dean said as he gently took my slightly wounded hand. We all agreed and went back to the hotel.

We started packing our stuff up so we could leave in the morning.

Apparently this bat hadn't gotten any of my blood and just skin because even though it was just a small cut, it was bleeding pretty bad.

"God was the thing trying to drain me…" I exasperated as I put a third bandage on it.

"Just put pressure on it." Gabi yelled from the bathroom. I pressed a cold rag hard against it.

After a while the bleeding stopped being so bad and I could actually keep a band aid on it for more then fifteen minutes.

"What time do we need to get up?" Gabi asked. I looked at Sam. He was the morning person.

"Probably about seven if we want to head out by eight. So if we go to bed now we should get about five hours of sleep." Sam told us. We all groaned but didn't hesitate.

Dean lay down and I started walking to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower so that way only the two of you will have to in the morning." I said, referring to the boys. They both nodded and then immediately drifted into sleep. I laughed a little at them and went into the bathroom.

The shower felt so good. But they always did after these jobs. You could get pretty gross doing what we did, and it always felt good to be clean afterwards. I was probably in there for an hour before the water started to get cold. Hesitantly I got out, put on a pair of track pants and my favorite old, huge sweat shirt and cuddled up next to Dean. His arms went to my waist and pulled me closer to him and instantly, the Wisconsin cold nights were no more in my eyes.

-----

'_This is the only way I can speak to you Annie…' I heard a voice say. When I opened my eyes I saw all white. Nothing else, it was blinding._

'_Who are you?' I demanded. Then a light appeared and stopped in front of me. But as the light started to fade I saw a man. He looked vaguely familiar, almost like I had seen him in a dream. Then I saw his eyes. They were my eyes._

"_Dad?" I whispered. He smiled. _

"_Yes Annie it is me. I am sorry I never got to speak to you before, but now that you have these powers I need to let you know something's before more evil comes after you." He told me. I could feel the tears in my eyes._

"_I've never seen you before…" I said softly. He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder._

"_I know, and I wish we could talk about more then what I have to tell you. But we don't have that much time." He said. _

"_What is happening?" I asked. He sighed._

"_Evil knows about you Annie, they know of your powers and wants you to be on their side. Now I know you and I know your heart and you will never do that. But they are going to keep coming after you and the ones you love most until you either join them or defeat them completely." He said. I understood. I had actually been afraid of that._

"_But there has to be another way to stop them, I mean other then killing them all because that is impossible!" I exclaimed. He hesitated._

"_There is a way to save one of them. But not all of them." He told me. _

"_Who exactly is 'all of them'?" I asked._

"_The ones you are traveling with. They are going to come after all of you. But more specifically that Dean boy." He said. I started to panic._

"_But… but you said there was a way to save one of them… what is it?" I said in panic. He smiled._

"_An unbreakable bonding." He told me. That was even more confusing._

"_What do you mean and unbreakable bonding? Like love? But I love all of them! Gabi is my cousin, Sam is like my brother, and Dean… well, I'm in love with him." I said. My dad just smiled again._

"_Yes, but what can secure that kind of bond?" He questioned before starting to face back into the white._

"_But dad… which one? Which one can I save for certain?" I yelled out._

"_I am always watching out for you Annie…" I heard before he completely drifted out of sight. Then there I was, alone in the light with no answer, only fear._

_-----_

I jolted up, but the strange thing was, Sam did to. He stared at me for a second.

"Annie…" He whispered. Dean and Gabi hadn't woken up.

"Did you just…" I asked. He nodded.

"I think so…" He said. I sighed.

"Come on, let's go outside." I told him. We both gently got out of our beds and walked out of the room.

"You saw my dream?" I asked him.

"I think so. All the white and your dad and the unbreakable bond thing." He said. I nodded.

"That was my dream all right. But I don't really think it was a dream, more like a calling." I said. "Wait, I thought you just had premonitions, how could you see into my dreams?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. My dad's friend Missouri told me that my powers would get stronger. She can read minds and things like that and she is psychic. Maybe I can see into other people's dreams, and maybe you need help figuring out what that dream or calling meant."

The kid was smart.

"What do you think?" I asked. "I mean an unbreakable bonding? But with which one of you? I mean I am going to try and keep all of you safe but if I can secure that with at least one of you it would be a huge weight off my shoulders." I said honestly. He didn't seem offended, more like understanding.

"I think he means Dean…" Sam said hesitantly. I didn't get it for a second. We just looked at each other. Then I saw it in his eyes. My eyes widened and I stepped back.

"You mean…. You think that… but, how…" I was tongue tied.

"It is the only thing I can think of. And it makes sense, but the two of you would have to want it for it to work." Sam said.

I looked away in disbelief.

The only way to secure Dean's safety would be marrying him. And I so did not know if I was ready for that. But more so, I didn't know if he was ready for that.


	3. The Hiding

Haha I am having a lot of fun writing this story… I have so many ideas that are all coming together so I may get up to five chapters in just tonight. If I keep going like this then I will be done within a matter of days! For some reason I don't like that idea though…

Chapter 3: The Hiding

"I can't marry Dean!" I exclaimed. Sam's face was twisted in confusion at the same time he was laughing.

"Why not? You guys love each other correct?" He asked. I hesitated and shrugged.

"Well yeah but…." Other then I didn't know if I was ready I couldn't think of any excuse.

"But what?" He questioned.

"I guess there isn't thing besides the fact that I don't think either of us are ready for that step." I said honestly.

"Well think about it this way. We could just stop somewhere, do something quick and then get back on the road. Nothing has to change with the way we live, except now his life is in assured safety." He told me.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way because I know you are just trying to help but it is so not that easy." I told him. "I mean I love Dean, and yeah for a while now I have been thinking that one day maybe we would get married, but not this soon. And just a stop by at some cheesy marriage chapel in Vegas really doesn't appeal to me. Forgive me, but ever since I was a little girl I figured it might be a little more special then that."

He sighed. "I understand, but we have to figure it out. Otherwise we are going to be chased after for a long time."

"But even then it is only one person. What about you and Gabi?" I asked. "I can't lose you two either."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about us. Well, worry about Gabi. Not me. See, if you can do the unbreakable bond with Dean, then that will protect him. And I am his little brother so he is always going to try and protect me no matter how much I try to get him to let me take care of myself. So with you and me worrying about Gabi, and him having my back we will be fine."

That was pretty simple logic. Major points for Sam.

"Ok, I guess we have to do it. But we can't tell Dean yet. I mean if I am going to be the one to ask him to marry me, I am going to do a good job of it and not tell him the real reason." I said.

"So you are just going to trick him?" Sam asked.

"Precisely." I said shrugging. Sam laughed.

"I don't know if that is the best way to go about it, but hey whatever will work." He said.

The sun had already risen and then I heard the door open.

"What are you two doing out here?" Dean asked.

"Umm…" Sam was a bad liar.

"Sam had a premonition.. well what he thought was a premonition but it was really just a nightmare, and I couldn't go to sleep so we came out here so he could talk about it. Right Sam?" I said.

"Umm yeah… what she said." He replied. Dean looked us both over.

"Ok now the truth would be nice. I may still be half asleep but I'm not stupid." He said.

"Well actually Dean…" Sam started. I could tell it was a stupid joke. But Dean cut him off.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean retorted. But this time he wasn't joking.

"Got anything Sam?" I asked.

"Not a thing." He replied. Dean stared into my eyes. His were full of something like pain and confusion. I walked over to him.

"I wish I could tell you…" I whispered to him.

"Then why can't you?" He replied sharply. I sighed.

"Because it isn't the time." I said. He shrugged me off.

"Annie, tell me." He said.

"Dean Winchester, are you jealous?" I asked, getting it and finding it a little humorous.

"Dean, dude seriously are you crazy?" Sam asked.

Ok that was the wrong thing to say. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. I brought my hands to my face and ran them through my hair.

"Shit." I muttered. "Now I definitely can't tell him."

"Hey it's going to be ok." Sam said trying to comfort me.

"You better go talk to Gabi before Dean fills her head with some nonsense." I told him quietly. He nodded.

"Do you care if I tell her?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nah, she is ok with a secret, or at least I think she is." I said. He walked inside and I leaned up against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"Love's a bitch." I whispered to myself before sliding down the wall and sitting down on the concrete. I closed my eyes and tried to find something to fix this.

I thought maybe after a shower he would calm down. I was wrong.

When we got in the car he wouldn't say a word to me or Sam. The car was filled with the awkward silence. Gabi reached up in the seat and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe you should just tell him..." She sucked at whispering.

"So now everyone knows your little secret." He muttered quietly. I rolled my eyes. "You can tell my brother, and your cousin, but you can't tell me, the guy you supposedly love what the hell is going on?"

I rested my head on my hand. My head was throbbing and I could feel the rage pulsing through my veins.

'Cool, calm, collected. Cool, calm, collected.' I whispered in my head so I wouldn't blow anything up.

"You know maybe if you weren't being such an ass it might be easier for me to tell you." I spat out. God this hurt.

Our first fight. How sweet. Hah, not.

He shut up, but I could see the anger on his face and it hurt to know that I was the cause of it. But I was angry to, and I wasn't about to tell him.

He pulled into a gas station and I slammed my head on the back of the seat.

"God I hate men!" I yelled when he got out of the car. Sam got out as well and followed him into the store.

--------

(Dean's POV)

"Dean, calm down. Trust me on this one, if it was an easy thing for her to tell you she would." Sam tried to tell me.

"It was easy for her to tell you." I spat out. He sighed and hesitantly started.

"She didn't really tell me, we kind of shared a vision, well more of a calling." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A calling? From who?" I asked. This was just getting weirder by the minute.

"Kind of an angel. Look, it isn't something she doesn't want to tell you, it is something she doesn't know how to tell you. And trust me you may not even want to know." He told me.

I understood, but I wasn't a forgiving person or one to back down that easily. Especially with my brother. So I just sighed and walked into the store.

Truthfully, I was more scared of what she was hiding then I was angry. I mean yeah it pissed me off that she wouldn't tell me. But what if it was something like the baby was. Something big and life altering. I didn't want her to keep that from me. Sure that time she didn't know. But this time she did, and I didn't understand why she couldn't tell me.

----

(Annie's POV)

"Gabi, can you get my notebook out of my bag?" I asked her. She unzipped the duffel bag and handed me my bright pink spiral and pencil.

"Thanks." I asked. I flipped through the pages of songs and poems until I got to a blank one.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean I can't just be like 'Hey can I have a drink of your coke, oh and by the way can we get married so I can save you from demonic forces of evil?' Oh yeah, that would be just great now wouldn't it." I said as I started writing.

"But you can't fight forever." She said. God this hurt.

"I don't want to fight with him! I mean this is our first one and I am not to found of it. It's only been like six hours and I want to cry, throw myself in his arms and tell him everything. But it isn't that simple." I told her. I could feel her roll her eyes.

"No it can to be that simple but both you are just to hard headed to give in." She said. And she was right. I ignored her and kept writing.

"_Tragic, Confusing when you slam the door  
I've never_

_lost someone like you before  
And let you go softly not even_

_a sound  
Hoping that someday you'd come back around"_

It was a little elaborate and embellished. But that's what music is. Otherwise you wouldn't ever feel for it. I hadn't lost Dean. But this fight made me feel that way.

That was all I had for now. Plus Dean and Sam were back and we were headed out.

Dean gave me a look when he got back in the car that was almost forgiving. I tried to reach for his hand but he pulled back and started driving. This was when I moved from angry to completely hurt.

We kept driving and I kept writing. Pouring my heart out onto the paper over and over again for hours until I fell asleep.


	4. The Lost

Chapter 4: The Lost

Four days. And we still hadn't made up. No hugs, no kisses. No sweet whispered words in the middle of the night. Nothing. I had been sharing a bed with Gabi and Sam had been banished to the floor.

I hadn't even asked where we were headed. I just kept writing my song until I had it where I want it.

The fifth day Sam and Gabi made Dean and I sit in the back together. I had fallen asleep with my note book open in my lap.

Last I remembered, Dean was asleep to.

-------

(Gabi's POV)

"Well, they are within two feet of each other now." I said sighing. Annie was miserable, so was Dean.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea." Sam told me.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked back to make sure they were sleeping.

Normally when they were back there they had three positions that they switched every hour or so. One, Dean would be sitting up with his head leaning against the window and Annie would be lying on the seat with her head in his lap. Two, they would both be laying down and Annie would be on top of Dean, and Three, they would both be sitting up but her head would be rested on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on hers. But now, they were leaning their heads on the opposite windows. They were almost acting like children.

"At the next stop We separate them completely for a couple hours. I will take Dean to a bar or something, and you and Annie can go out somewhere and we just talk about something completely off the subject of their fight and make them realize how much they miss each other. Then, hopefully when we get back, they will be back to normal." He told me. I smiled at him. He was so adorable trying to play re-match maker.

"K, deal." I said. "But Sam…" I said as I inched closer to him.

"Yes?" He asked smiling as I got right next to him.

"After we put them in their corners, can we have some alone time? I miss that. I miss you." I told him as I stared into his eyes. He quickly kissed me and then put his eyes back on the road.

"I miss it to. And we will get some soon, I promise." He said. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Good." I said satisfied.

-----------

(Annie's POV)

"Gabi what are we doing?" I asked. We were in some town in Georgia and Gabi had insisted on a girl's night. Sam and Dean had gone out so Gabi insisted we do the same.

"Well someone's birthday is next week so I figured we could do our usual birthday thing a week early. That way next week the four of us can do something." She told me

She was right, my twenty third birthday was next week and I hadn't even thought about it.

"So, you want to go out and eat, then go to some bar, get ridiculously drunk and make out with a random guy again? Or in your case have another one night stand?" I joked. But it had really happened on her 20th birthday.

"Exactly, except this time we don't have to use fake ID's to get into a bar." She said beaming. I didn't really feel like going out. But I would be damned if Dean was out there having a good time and I was stuck in a hotel room hogging on Ben and Jerry's and watching Titanic on a bad TV waiting for him to get home.

"Fine, let me get ready." I said. So I did and we left.

----

(Dean's POV)

I never thought I would see the day when Sam would drag me to a bar. But it happened. I hadn't really wanted to go, but Sam said Gabi and Annie were going out and hell would have to freeze over before I sat in a hotel room and pigged out on junk food and watched chick flicks on a bad TV all night while I waited on her to get back.

This was out of hand, but neither of us would back down. So Sam and I were at this bar eating burgers and drinking beer. I couldn't stop it either. I was hurting so bad being away from her.

"Dean, I know I brought you here but maybe you need to slow down." Sam told me. I wasn't drunk yet, but it wouldn't be long.

"Sammy, some people poor out their pain in words, some in violence, but with me, this always does the trick." I said as I waved a beer bottle in his face.

A cut waitress walked by and I stared at her for a second and nodded. Sam hit me over the head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Annie man! Annie!" He said. Then I realized something. I had barely looked at another girl since I had been with her. Which was weird for me.

"I was just looking!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

Then I got the feeling he had something up his sleeve, and I was going to get it out of him.

------

(Annie's POV)

I stared into my empty martini glass and stirred the plastic thing with the olive in it over the ice.

"Ok Annie, snap out of it! Am I going to have to take you to another male strip club like I had to in 2001?" She asked. I laughed at that memory. It was my eighteenth birthday and I had just broken up with my first boyfriend. So Gabi and her masterminded friends took me to some outrageous club. I don't even think they checked our ID's.

That was a fun night.

"No, I just…" Then the waiter came by and asked if I wanted anything. I ordered another martini.

"Ok if you keep doing that you are going to go over the house limit." Gabi told me.

"Then we will just have to go to a bar and I can drink cheap beer and end up dancing on the bar again won't we?" I asked.

That would be birthday 2003. My twentieth. She laughed.

"You always had all the good stuff happen on yours, I got the dull end." She said huffing.

"Ehh, that is because you are younger." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey now, lets not start that again…" She said.

We were actually having a good time just talking. But then, I did reach the house limit.

"Time for the bar?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are we going to have to have another shot contest?"

We both laughed.

"Oh bring it on bitch." I joked. We laughed our way across the street. Neither of us were drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk. And the bar was just across the street so walking was no big deal

But when we got to the bar, my good mood turned black.


	5. The Mistakes

Disclaimer: the song 'Lost' belongs to Saving Jane. I used a little of it in chapter 3 as well.

Chapter 5: The Mistake

Dean was at a table. Sam must have been in the bathroom or something. And he was sitting with some tramp who I could have punched in the face. He was flirting with her! Then, she started to lean into his face. And they got closer and closer and their lips almost met but I turned around before I could see anything. Then I heard him.

"Annie…" He said clearly. I wasn't to far from his table and the place wasn't that crowded. I clamped my eyes shut and walked over to the bar.

"Tequila, shots and keep it coming." I said. The bartender looked at me funny. "What? Am I not a paying customer?" I slammed a 50 dollar bill and his hesitancy immediately left. He handed me a shot.

"Happy freaking birthday Annie." I whispered to myself before downing it.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

I didn't know Sam and Dean would be here. This wasn't good. Dean was drunk, Annie saw him almost kiss that girl, and Dean saw her seeing him. And now he was just sitting at the table cursing himself, Annie had disappeared to the other side of the bar and was probably taking shot after shot. This was in no way good.

"Gabi why are you here!" Sam exclaimed when he saw me.

"I didn't know you guys would be here, and while you were gone Dean made a new friend and got a little bit to friendly, then Annie and I walked in and she saw and now she is probably killing herself and he is over there and looks like he is going to cry and… this is just no good." I muttered.

"Ok new approach, you take Dean, I will take Annie." He said. I nodded and walked over to the table, and I was in no way prepared to be nice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Where did she go?" He asked quietly.

"I really don't think you need to know that right now. You know, I knew you were an arrogant jerk but I thought you had a good heart. But then you have one little argument and you start hooking up with the first slut you meet! Are you insane? Annie loves you! Sure you guys are mad at each other but all couples fight! Do you expect her to trust you now?" I went off. He just shook his head.

"I want this to be over." He muttered.

"Well you just made it a whole hell of a lot worse." I spat out.

"I know… I didn't mean to." He said. And he meant it.

------

(Sam's POV)

Gabi and Annie couldn't have been here more then five minutes and Annie had eight empty shot glasses lined up on the bar and more coming. She was worse then Dean!

"Annie…" I said softly.

"Don't… don't touch me…" She said slurring some. "I hate men, and they need to go to hell."

Oh yeah, she was wasted hard. I looked at the bartender and mouthed 'No more' to him. He nodded and stopped handing them to her.

"Aw come on, it's me Sam. The little brother you never had." I joked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I never really wanted a little brother either." She said. "But I guess you are ok, so you don't have to go to hell, just make sure your brother over there does."

This wasn't good. If she kept this anger up things were going to come after us like crazy. Especially if she was in this condition.

"Annie don't do this. He loves you." I said.

"Loves me huh? Is that why he was so willing to jump all over that waitress? If that is love I don't want any part of it.' She said coldly. Then I saw it, the tear she had been holding in fell down her face.

"Annie…" I whispered.

"I love him so much…" She whispered back. "But I don't know what to do…"

Gabi must have not been able to stop him, because Dean was behind us now.

"Annie?" He questioned softly.

She jammed her eyes shut, but that didn't stop the tears. Hesitantly he came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked. She inhaled sharply, then turned around and slapped the hell out of him.

"No, but that felt really good." She said holding back her tears. Dean just closed his eyes and took it in as she walked off.

Within seconds she was gone.

"You can't just let her walk off like that, she needs you." Gabi tried to tell him.

"And it's dangerous, the evil probably knows she is angry and vulnerable right now and will take the chance to attack." I said. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Wait what do you mean attack? It is after us?" He asked. I had given it away.

Dean wasn't that wasted at all. And now that he knew about this he was able to push pack any influence that alcohol may have had on him and jetted out of the door.

---------------

(Dean's POV)

"Annie!" I yelled after her. She was walking down the street and I could hear her crying. I chased after her until I was caught up. "Annie you need to talk to me, please."

She was drunk, and hurt and I couldn't blame her. Her tiny body was shaking even though it was seventy degrees and I wanted to hold her.

"Why don't you go talk to your new friend?" She snarled and kept walking.

"Annie that was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life and I swear to you I would trade my life to take that back." I told her honestly. It helped a little. Then I heard it. She was humming.

"Is that your song?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. We approached the hotel and she unlocked the door and we went inside.

"I have seen you writing it for the past couple days, trying to make it perfect. Can I hear?" I asked softly.

She hesitated. "It probably is the easiest way…" She mumbled. Then it was quiet for a minute until her beautiful voice surrounded the air.

"_Tragic, Confusing when you slam the door  
I've never lost someone like you before  
And let you go softly not even a sound  
Hoping that someday you'd come back around"_

Her voice started becoming masked with her cries. I wanted to hold her, but I let her finish.__

"Cause I miss your sandpaper face against mine  
The way you get impatient waiting in line  
It doesn't matter if we don't agree  
I like you even when you don't like me"

_  
_How could she have thought that I didn't care, that I didn't like her. I loved her, more then anything.

_  
"And I'm lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray_

"Captive to words that

_I wish I Could say  
I never imagined I'd crumble this way  
Somehow I thought this was where I belonged  
Don't leave me wondering if I was wrong"_

God, no she wasn't wrong. That was where she belonged, and where I belonged. How could I be so stupid__

"Cause

_I'm lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray_

Lost when your away  
Lost fade into gray  
Lost when you're away  
Lost fade into gray."

She looked down when she was done and I held my arms out. She looked at me for a second before falling into them and once she did I let a few tears fall down my face.

"I'm so sorry Annie."

------------

(Annie's POV)

He was holding me again. God I had missed this. I sang the song, and I had seen how badly he wanted to cry. I wasn't feeling to well, but I held it all in.

"I'm so sorry Annie." He whispered. I nodded.

"I forgive you." I replied. His arms tightened around me. "I want to tell you everything." I said, not really thinking about it.

"Only if you are ready." He said. I pulled in my tears and looked at him in the eye.

"Will you marry me?" I asked quietly, feeling very weird about it all.


	6. The Answer

Chapter 6: The Answer

(Gabi's POV)

God I hated drama. Sam and I had decided to stay back at the bar, figuring that talking to them hadn't worked so maybe talking to each other would do more good. The worst that could happen was them killing each other. Which Sam and I considered a bonus at this point.

"Promise me we will never fight like that." Sam requested. I laughed.

"I don't think we will have that problem. Our relationship is totally different." I told him.

"Oh really, we are in love, so are they, what is the difference?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well, have you ever seen The Notebook?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can't say I have." He replied laughing. My jaw dropped.

"We are going to have to change that. But anyways, in the Notebook, the couple fights and fights and fights. But then they have this love that the fire never burns out of even when they are like a hundred. That is the kind of relationship Annie and Dean have, just because they are both so stubborn." I told him. "Us on the other hand, we have more of a… Tristan and Isolde thing mixed with Seth and Summer thing from The O.C."

I was rather happy with my analogies.

"Ok I have no idea what either of those are and you used to have way to much time on your hands." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Tristan and Isolde are basically like Romeo and Juliet, except only Tristan dies, but they never argue and just have this sweet and beautiful romance. Then Seth and Summer, ok they argue, but they are fun and never boring and really care about each other. I think that pretty much sums it up. So if we mix those relationships together, we get… drum roll please…" He was laughing really hard. "Gabi and Sam." I said beaming.

He leaned over and kissed me. "We are so getting you out more often."

"Fine by me as long as I'm with you." I told him before we kissed again.

It kind of turned into a make out session, and we got sprayed with the water thing by the bartender. We were both laughing so hard.

"So, how about we move this somewhere else?" I suggested.

"Lead the way." He replied.

"Trust me, I will." I said as I grabbed his hand and headed to the door.

"Wait… we can't go back to the hotel." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because I have a feeling we are going to walk in on something we don't want to see. Now whether it is murder or sex, I don't know. But I don't want to take either chance." I said. He laughed again. I loved that I constantly entertained him. It made me smile.

"Then where do we go?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Did you guys drive?" I asked. He nodded and then pulled out the keys to the Impala. I smiled and we drove back to the hotel, but stayed in the car.

----------

Dean just stared at me, his eyes wide in something that I couldn't tell between shock or horror.

"Shit," I whispered and stood up.

"Wait, wait…" He said quickly. "What was that?"

"Look it is just…. See…" Now I had to tell him. "Ok so back in Wisconsin I had this dream and it was more like a calling kind of thing and my dad was in it. My real dad, the one I have never met. And he told me that now that I had all of these powers that evil would be chasing after us trying to get me to join them and would do whatever it took. Which meant it put yours and Gabi's and Sam's life in danger. But he said there was one way to secure specifically your safety and that was by an unbreakable bonding."

I took a deep breath and went on. "Sam had the same dream, but in a vision form. So we pretty much shared the dream and I didn't know what to do so then we figured that the unbreakable bond that he was talking about had to be marriage because one, he was talking about you, and two it is something that is scared and good. Evil can't mess with it, or more directly me and you because we would be protected."

He took it all in. "So you are only asking me this to save my life? Not because you want to?" I couldn't tell if he was hurt or just trying to understand it all.

"Well, yes… and no… I love you, a lot and I would love to marry you someday. But it is so soon! We have been dating for like three months and I am only twenty three and you are twenty six and…." I stopped. He laughed at my randomness.

"And what?" He asked.

"And I don't want to have some stop by ceremony at a cheesy neon lighted wedding chapel at some casino that we happen to drive by. I want it to be special." I told him quietly. He smiled softly and pulled me back into his arms.

"I love you Annie." He whispered into my hair.

"Really?" I asked. Even though my emotions had over come my alcohol influence a little bit it was still there.

"Yes really." He said laughing.

"Then I love you too." I said.

"And I have a question to ask you." He said as he pulled away.

"Ask away." I said. My tears were gone, now my face was just stained. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me.

"This isn't really a question." I told him. He laughed.

"Just open it…" He said. I did, and it was empty. I looked at him and gave him an 'Are you an idiot' look. "Oh yeah, what did I do with that…"

"With what?" I asked. This wasn't a fun game. He dug through his jean pockets and then found it.

"With this…" He said, pulling out a silver ring with a small diamond in it. It was simple, and it was fine. "I think I know the question I am asking now."

I smiled widely.

"But I asked you first…" I joked.

"I'll say yes if you do." He replied. Instead of talking I pressed my lips hard against his.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" I asked. "Or do I need to do more convincing?"

He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I may need some more convincing, what about you?" He whispered.

"Maybe a little more…" Then we kissed again and took advantage of the alone time we had in the room.

----------

Dean and I didn't sleep. We stayed up and talked, and kissed, among other things for the entire night.

And it was one of the best nights ever. I had missed him so much and it felt good being in his arms again. One thing we had noticed though was that Sam and Gabi had never come back.

"Knowing Gabi they probably have your car and are out doing something that you don't want to know about in it." I told him. He cringed.

"Man that is my car…" He said. I laughed and kissed his neck.

"Yeah, but would you rather go hunt them down or stay here with me and never ever get out of bed again?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Is that the 'crazy about Dean' part of you or the 'I have a hangover and just want to sleep forever' part?" He said, being arrogant.

"A little of both." I said honestly. My head did hurt and my eyes were blurry. He laughed and pulled me tighter against him.

"Let's get a little bit of sleep then. I am sure we don't have to worry about them I can normally tell if Sam is in trouble." He told me. I nodded.

"Same with me and Gabi." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Then close your eyes and sleep, and I will wake you up in a little while." He said softly. And I did so. I was asleep in minutes.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

I peeked in the window of our room and saw Dean and Annie lying together and holding each other.

"Yes! Mission accomplished. We did a good job Sam." I told him. He just laughed.

"Yes we did." He said pulling me closer and kissing me. I pulled back laughing.

"Not with that, well with that to, but with Dean and Annie. They made up!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I was talking about to! But as for the other thing, I think I may need a reminder about how we did at that." He said leaning in to kiss me again. I burst into laughter.

"You are just as bad as your brother did you know that?" I questioned. His eyes widened.

"Ok, then I will shut up now." He said. We were both laughing our heads off.

"Shh.." I told him as I unlocked the door. We tip toed into the room. I was barefoot and sat my heals down quietly on the floor.

We silently climbed into the other bed and closed our eyes.

I was never so happy to be in a hotel bed in my entire life. That car may have been cool. But it was not very comfortable and my back hurt.

"Note to us Sam, next time Dean and Annie need alone time, they have to take the car." I whispered before falling asleep.


	7. The Confession

Ok, so with the way I am updating I am expecting like a kazillion million billion reviews deal?

Chapter 7: The Confession

It was two in the afternoon before I woke up. And I was the first. Gabi and Sam were passed out in the other bed, and Dean was still holding me while sleeping.

Ok, I had a major head ache, no scratch that. And entire body ache and I was wide awake. They all needed to get the hell up.

"Dean…" I whispered. He didn't budge. I tried again, still nothing. Time to move onto my secret weapon. I lightly blew on the space in between where his head and shoulder hit the bed. The air would hit his earlobe and go down his neck. I felt him smile and kept doing it and getting closer to his ear each time. Then once I was there, I softly kissed the nape of his neck and trailed the kisses up to his earlobe.

"Wake up baby." I whispered. He groaned and moved some.

"Can that be my alarm clock every day?" He said groggily. I pulled back, feeling very accomplished.

"Sure, as long as if you wake up before me I get some romantic wake up call as well." I told him.

"Not a problem." He said smiling. I returned that favor then kissed him.

"But now, we have to quietly get dressed before those two wake up or else we are going to have to take some major crap on the way to North Carolina." I told him.

"They spent the entire night in my car, I think the four of us are even." Dean said. I giggled and sat up.

"Come on, we really need to get headed out. We have things to hunt and people to save." I said.

"Yeah, and not to mention getting married, but no more pressure or anything." He teased. I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey now, yes we want to do that soon, but like I said no cheesy neon chapels." I said seriously.

"I know, and I promise it will be special." He said. We kissed for a second, then saw Sam and Gabi stir so we decided to put clothes on.

So with in the next hour, we all teased and taunted each other, picked up the hotel room, packed our stuff and headed out of Georgia.

"I think we need to do some hunting out of the country." Gabi suggested. "I mean, Europe has to have some supernatural evil, or maybe South America?"

We laughed at her.

"That would be nice if Dean wasn't afraid of flying." Sam said.

"Dean? The fearless is actually afraid of flying?" I joked.

"Hey until you have been on a plane with a demon possessed pilot don't judge." He said.

It got quiet and then Gabi saw my hand.

"Annie! What the hell is that?" She exclaimed pointing my finger. I laughed.

"How should we say this Dean?" I asked. He smiled.

"However you want." He replied.

I looked back at Sam and Gabi.

"We are engaged." I said smiling. Sam smiled and Gabi's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Last night I thought you two might kill each other and today I find out you are going to get married! This is a weird world." She said. "But congratulations!"

She reached over and hugged me clumsily. I busted out in laughter. My cousin was insane and I loved her for it.

"Thanks Gabs." I said. We hadn't really intended on keeping it a secret from them, we just wanted to wait and see how long before they noticed.

"Hey can I have my notebook and my glasses Gabi?" I asked. She pulled them out of my bag and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said. I took my glasses out of the case and put them on. Then I started drabbling down some words.

The car was in comfortable silence, then I looked behind me and saw Sam and Gabi asleep. I went back to my writing before Dean spoke.

"You are very distracting." He said.

"Oh really now?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, see you aren't even doing anything but sitting there writing and I still can't keep my eyes off you. Those glasses are still very hot by the way." He told me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you, but please don't let me distract you. I want to live to see tomorrow so pay attention to the road." I replied.

"Mind if I ask what you are writing?" He asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I said. He nodded. "In the back of my spell book it says that I can write my own spells if I forget one of those or need one that isn't in there. Stuff like summoning and all that. So I am just practicing."

He smiled. "I still can't get this whole witch thing through my head. I mean don't get me wrong I think it is great and all. But it is just kind of…"

"Strange." I said cutting him off.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. I nodded.

"Don't worry, it doesn't offend me. I still think it is a little weird to. I mean some days I will wake up and my body doesn't even feel like my own. It is like the powers can weigh me down sometimes. It is just going to take a while to get used to." I explained.

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"So, some ones birthday is in a couple days." He said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah… I am pretty sure they are turning twenty three and deserve something pretty special." I joked. He laughed at me.

"I think you are right, now if I could only find out what that person wanted then I would be in good shape, but until then I am just grasping at straws." He told me.

"Hmm, well I think this person would like to finally have that actual date with her boyfriend, who is now actually her fiancé that he promised her about a month ago. But that is just a guess." I told him.

"Well I am just going to have to see what I can do about that then." Dean said smiling. I looked over at him, feeling that simple perfection again.

"Just make sure it is a surprise." I said smiling.

"I will, in fact I already have something in mind." He said. I couldn't help but be a little excited.

-------

(Gabi's POV)

Sam and I were so like little kids. Dean and Annie were in the front talking, and we were pretending to be asleep so we could hear every word.

They were so adorable. And I was right on the dot about them being a 'Notebook' couple.

We both wanted to laugh when they were joking about Annie's birthday. But we held it in so we wouldn't ruin their moment.

When we stopped to get food, Sam and I stayed out side for a while.

"What should we get Annie for her birthday?" Sam asked. I thought for a second. Then a stroke of brilliance hit me.

I smiled widely.

"I have an idea…"


	8. The Job

I will post one more chapter after this, then I will be gone for three days and I am expecting a million bazillion reviews… deal? If not I will be very upset.

Chapter 8: The Job

"So it is a doppelganger…" Sam said. I stuck my tongue out at Dean.

"Told you so!" I exclaimed. We had been arguing over this for the past hour or so. He knitted his eyebrows together and tried to look like he was mad. But it didn't work. I just ended up laughing at him. "You are pretty adorable when you try to pretend babe." I told him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Hey I am always pretty damn adorable." He said.

"Of course you are." I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, so now that we know what this thing is how do we get rid of it?" Gabi asked. The rest of us of course new the answer to that question.

"We just have to kill it. It is pretty simple actually, well tracking it down isn't, but the rest is. The only problem is, if we kill it then we kill a part of the person that it is duplicating since it is a repressed memory or emotion." Dean said.

"So we just have to find it, shoot it, then we are done? This won't be as hard as I thought." Gabi said sounding relieved.

"Hold on now, it isn't that easy. These things are strong and not the nicest thing to come across in a dark alley. Getting a hold of it isn't going to be that easy." Sam told her. Her relief washed off her face.

"So why does this guy even have a doppelganger?" Dean asked. I looked back at my papers.

"Umm, his little sister was just murdered. And now this thing is haunting him saying it was his fault. I think he must feel responsible. Maybe he did something before she died that made her angry enough to leave and the night she left was the night she was murdered." I suggested. It was only a guess, but we didn't really need to know why the thing was after this guy, just that it was and that we needed to kill it before it hurt him or some one else.

"K, well we will go to his house tonight to search for it." Sam said. We all nodded and just chilled until time to leave.

"Three more days…" Dean said. "Man Annie you are getting old!" He teased. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, look who's talking 'Mr. I am only three years away from being 30'" I retorted.

"Hey that is three years and two months!" He defended. I laughed and kissed him.

"It's ok. I will love you even if you are an old man." I told him. We just stared into each others eyes for a minute smiling and taking in the moment. Then the silence became to much for me.

"So, what exactly are you doing for my birthday?" I asked. He smiled and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?" He whispered. God when he did that it sent shivers up my spine.

"Sometimes surprises aren't really my thing…" I replied weakly. He kissed my neck and put his hand on the small of my back.

"But still, I think you will like this surprise." He whispered again. I just shut my eyes and nodded, which was about all I could do. I allowed myself to be pulled into his arms and just let him hold me close for several minutes.

"How can we have moments like this that are so simple and so perfect and still believe in evil?" I said, just thinking out loud. He sighed and held me tighter.

"Because we have seen evil, and battled it, and even though we don't want to, we know that if we don't keep fighting it then there is a good chance we won't be able to have any more of these simple and perfect moments." He said. Wow, that was deep… for Dean anyways. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I believe you were just sentimental my dear." I teased. He smirked his signature smirk.

"Yeah, well only expect that like once every five to ten years. Other then that, I am completely unemotional." He said.

"Hmm, well I guess I either have to deal with that or change it huh?" I said smiling.

"Guess so, but changing it will be very hard." He replied as our faces got closer and closer together.

"I kill demonic forces of evil on weekly basis; I think I can manage you." I whispered right before our lips met.

-----

(Gabi's POV)

"I feel so left out!" I exasperated and I fell back onto one of the beds in the hotel. Dean and Annie went for a walk, so Sam and I had the room to ourselves. But I was too involved in my self pity at the moment.

"Why do you feel like that?" Sam asked as he sat down next to where I was lying. I sighed.

"Not so much left out as stupid. I mean you guys know all this stuff about doppelgangers and spirits and demons and vampires and all that other scary stuff. And I just feel like a tag along." I told him honestly. He sighed and lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You are in no way a tag along. Firstly, because I love you and now that I have been around you this long I don't think I could ever not be around you, secondly because you are Annie's cousin, and thirdly, because I love you." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Yeah I think you mentioned that one before." I said.

"Look, you may have a lot to learn, but that is ok. We have been doing this for years, and you are picking it up pretty fast." He told me. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hmm, you know you were right. You must love me, and I am pretty sure I love you too. So that part works out pretty well huh?" I joked. He laughed a little.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" He whispered before closing the distance between our faces in an amazing kiss.

-----

(Annie's POV)

"Ok, so North Carolina is pretty and all… but all this mud is so not good… My shoes are ruined…" I muttered to myself. Gabi nodded and Sam and Dean laughed.

This guy lived on some plantation and it was raining, which made the mud awful. The rain was cold to.

"Hey Annie, do you think you can summon this thing?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"I can try and think of something…" I replied. Dean gave me a worried glance.

'Don't worry' I mouthed to him. He took a deep breath and I closed my eyes and tried to think of a spell.

"_Creature of our hosts past, show your face in this loud night, so we can let you go with out a fight…"_ I chanted.

It was lame. Dumb actually. But it worked. The doppelganger appeared right before our eyes. Dean and Sam shot it at the same time, and just like that, we were done.

"Good job." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, now let's get back so we can clean up please!" Gabi begged. We laughed and headed back to the hotel.

I had taken a shower, changed and was now lying down watching TV, something I hadn't done in a long time. I flipped through the channels and found that one of my favorite movies was on…. The Notebook.

"Gabi come here!" I yelled. We used to always watch this movie, eat junk food, and cry about how our love lives would never be that special.

How wrong we were.

"What is it?" She asked as she ran into the room.

"Look!" I said as I pointed to the TV. The movie had just started so we had plenty of time to watch it.

"The Notebook!" She exclaimed as she sat down next to me. "Wait, I told Sam I was going to make him watch this…"

"Told Sam what?" Sam said as he entered the room. Gabi smiled.

"The Notebook is on, and I told you I was going to make you watch it. So, sit down now!" She joked demandingly. He laughed and sat down next to her as he pulled her into his arms.

Dean was only in the shower which was all of five steps away. But seeing them like this made me miss him.

"Ok I will watch it then." He told her smiling. She smiled back and kissed him lightly.

"Good boy." She said and turned her attention back to the TV.

A couple minutes later the three of us were still all sitting on the same bed with a bunch of soda and chips and had some how found a way to make a full size bed comfortable for three. Then Dean walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you all doing?" He asked, giving us a weird look.

"Watching The Notebook." Gabi told him. "You should watch it with us, Annie needs a cuddle partner." She teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Isn't this like the biggest chick flick ever made?" He replied. That got him a pillow aimed at his face by Gabi.

"Maybe, but you still need to watch it." Gabi said. I wasn't planning on making him watch it with us. But he just sighed, came over to me, pulled me into his arms and didn't complain.

So the full size bed made for two people was now some how comfortably holding four.

The movie ended, I looked over and saw tears in Gabi's eyes. I wasn't crying like I normally did though. I looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Thanks for watching it with me." I said quietly. He smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, any excuse I get to hold you for a long time is worth it. Even if that is watching a movie I swore to myself I would never be caught dead watching." He joked.

"See, I am changing you already and you don't even know it." I told him. He just laughed a little and kissed me, this time on the lips.

"Yeah, maybe a little." He whispered.


	9. The Birthday

Sorry for the delay! After I wrote 8 my mind drew this huge blank so while I was gone I took a note pad and wrote 9, so here it is! 10 should be up by tomorrow as well.

Chapter 9: The Birthday

The morning of my birthday I got the romantic wake up call that I had wanted. I woke up to kissed being trailed from my collarbone to my neck. I groaned slightly before opening my eyes.

"Good morning." Dean said smiling. Then I remembered what today was. I smiled widely and kissed him.

"It's my birthday." I whispered. Dean snickered and pulled me closer.

"I know and you need to get out of bed so you can enjoy it!" He exclaimed. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"But it is my day! Shouldn't I get to do what I want to do?" I complained. He came under with me and had a broad grin on his face.

"Sorry babe, can't let you waste your day lying in bed." He told me.

"But what if I just wanted to lay here with you all day? Would that be so bad?" I pleaded. He shook his head then kissed me softly.

"No, it wouldn't. But we all already made plans for you. So now I am going to have to make you get up whether you like it or not." I didn't have to protest because he lifted me up and out of bed. I squealed in laughter and buried my head into his chest. He carried me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was still clinging to him.

"Are you going to stay with me? I whimpered. I was not an easy person to wake up.

"If you want me to." He whispered. I looked into his eyes and nodded before pressing my lips to his.

----

It took us about an hour longer to get ready then it should have. But hey, it was my birthday.

The four of us went out to lunch and then Dean and I went for a walk on the beach.

"Dean, do you have any idea what Sam and Gabi are up to? They're acting weirder then usual." I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but we'll figure it out sooner or later. Sammy's pretty good at keeping secrets but Gabi couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it." He said. I laughed at how true it was.

We walked in silence for a minute. Just listening to the wave's crash against the show and feeling the water graze our feet. I looked down at our entwined hands and saw my ring.

The whole engaged thing hadn't really hit yet. Especially since it was with Dean. I loved the guy more then life itself but I still couldn't believe that he had asked me. I mean he had already had the ring she he must have been thinking about it for a while. I still couldn't grasp it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I looked up and him and smiled.

"You. And when exactly this event we have yet to plan or talk about it taking place." I told him. "I love you, and I want to be with you. But also, the sooner we can do this so I can make sure your safe, the better."

He stopped walking, turned towards me and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

"I know." He whispered as he pulled back.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I said honestly.

'I know the feeling." He replied. "But, let's not talk about that not."

I nodded and leaned onto his shoulder as we continued our walk.

----

(Gabi's POV)

"So, your dad is flying in and will be here sometime tomorrow morning, and my uncle will be here sometime tomorrow too. So the only thing we have to do is keep those two guys away from Annie and Dean until tomorrow night." I said. Sam looked at me in astonishment.

"I still can't believe you have pulled this together in a week. But even more so, I can't believe this is actually going to work." He said as he shook his head.

"You know, the three of you need to learn to have a little bit more faith in me." I joked. He snickered.

"Ok, so what exactly is the plan again?" He asked.

I went through every little detail of it. I swear I had come up with some amazing stuff in my time, but nothing could compare to this.

"Wait, what are you going to give Annie tonight? You know that she is expecting something from you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Such little faith babe." I said as I pulled out a photo album from my bag. "I've been working on it in the car while you all were sleeping in the hotels."

Sam flipped through it and smiled. "You are a genius."

"I know, but no one ever gives me credit for it." I said pretending to pout. He shut the book and pulled me into his arms.

"I can thing of some ways to give you the credit you definitely deserve." He said. I smiled.

"Please, do share." I requested. He leaned down and captured my lips in his.

Oh yeah, this would work.

-------

(Annie's POV)

"Dean, what are you doing to me?" I asked laughing. He had blindfolded me and was leading me to some unknown origin.

"You'll see when we get there." He said. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel that mischievous grin spreading across his face.

I groaned and sat back in my seat. After a while the car finally stopped and he came over to help me out.

"Ready?" He asked from behind me.

"Duh…" I replied. He laughed a little and pulled off my blindfold.

What I was beautiful. We were in these woods in the middle of no where. There was a small cottage like house with flowers blooming wildly around it. It was obvious that no one had lived there in years. The sun was setting, sending pink, purple, and orange rays through the tree tops.

"Dean…" I whispered as I started walking around. "What inspired you to find this?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked.

"Promise." I said. He sighed.

"Well, I knew I promised you a real date. But I wanted it to be special and different. But I couldn't think of anything. So then when you and Gabi made me watch that movie the other night, which is still lame by the way. But the part when he takes her to that big abandoned house gave me the idea. Plus you told me it was your favorite part." He explained. I smiled widely and jumped into his arms. He picked up and spun me around.

"Now please don't ruin this by telling me that the real reason you thought of this was because of what they do in the house." I joked. He ginned cockily.

"Well hey I'm still me aren't I?" He replied. I playfully slapped him on the arm and headed towards the cottage.

"Are you coming?" I turned to asked. He smiled and followed me in.

Dean had gotten food and already set it all out. We are and talked for a while.

"Oh wait…I have one more thing." He told me. He disappeared for a minute then came back with a piece of cheesecake (my favorite) with a candle lit on it. I laughed as he sad down.

"You went all out on this didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah well, I figure if I did this awesome on your birthday then on mine I would have something to look forward to." He joked. "But now, I think you need to make a wish."

I smiled, closed my eyes and made my wish as I blew out the candle.

My eyes met his when they opened. I smiled and took the candle out of my cheesecake.

"What did you wish for?" He asked. I kept his gaze and moved closer.

"You…" I whispered. "But I got that a long time ago. So the only thing left to wish for was that I wouldn't lose you."

He pressed his lips lightly against mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know the feeling." I whispered back.

After that… the cheesecake was long forgotten.

-----

(Gabi's POV)

Dean and Annie had been gone for hours. I mean Dean had told us his plan and said not to wait up but still; I wanted to give Annie the album so she would be shocked tomorrow.

"Gabi, I am sure they are fine." Sam said. I turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"I am to. But I want her to come back so we can get today over with and tomorrow can get here faster!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Well babe, I really wouldn't expect them back any time soon." He told me. I huffed and sat down on the bed.

I was not a patient person.

-------

(Annie's POV)

Ok, so Dean had gotten what he wanted. But I had wanted it to, so it was ok.

"Should we head back now?" Dean asked. I shook my head and snuggled in closer to him. The floor wasn't very comfortable, but we made due with what we had. Luckily there had been some blankets in the car. September nights were cold.

"No… I want to stay with you." I whispered. He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"They will worry about us…" He said. I frowned and looked at him.

"It is still my birthday for another six minutes. They can worry all they want to." I said. He laughed at me.

"You know they never even told me what they got you either. I think that may be the big secret they are hiding." He said. I liked that idea.

"Well it must be a damn big surprise if Gabi has been able to keep it a secret." I replied. He nodded.

"Four more minutes, anything else you want to do?" He asked. I thought for a moment then I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I want to do that." I said quietly. He smiled and kissed me back.

"That can probably be arranged." He said. He kissed me briefly then pulled back. "Happy Birthday Annie."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This has been the best birthday of my life." I told him. He pulled me close to him and held me for the next two minutes until the clock struck midnight.


	10. The Days

This has a lot of Dean POV, I haven't done that in a while. **Caution**… he may be a little out of character. I tried, I really did! But I have been watching large amounts of Smallville season 4… and as most of you know Jensen Ackles is in that… so there may be a little bit of Jason Teague (before he went insane) creeping out of his character now and then… just a warning…

Oh Yeah.. another** warning**… this chapter was nine pages long on word

----

Chapter 10: The Days

"Where have you two been? You left at like eight and it is two in the morning!" Gabi yelled as we walked in the door. I laughed a little and hugged her.

"You worry too much." I told her. I was unusually happy right now. So was Dean, it was somehow strange. But I was enjoying it.

"Fine, oh by the way I have your present." She told me. She went over to her bag and pulled out a photo album. I raised my eyebrows and opened it. What I saw made me gasp.

It was a rather large book to begin with, and it was no wonder. It went as far back to the day I was born. She had actually gotten a hold of the pictures with my mom holding me when I was just a few days old. The album ended with a full page of pictures Gabi had taken in the last week. Then on the back cover is a slot there was one of all four of us crammed into t he back seat of the Impala laughing our heads off.

"Gabi! When did you have time to do this?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I have my ways." She said smiling. I hugged her again.

"You are the best." I told her.

"Yes, this I know." She said. I laughed and we sat down on one of the beds and flipped through the whole book, doing commentary on all of the pictures. Sam and Dean joined in after a while.

"Woah… Gabi who is that guy?" Dean asked as he pointed to a picture with Gabi and her ex-boyfriend who were cuddled up on a couch in our old favorite coffee shop hang out.

"Oh, that's Jake. We dated from like senior year in high school until my junior year in college. Apparently I was to free spirited for him." She said. Then I saw her look at Sam and smile. "But that is just fine with me, because I have found someone ten billion times better."

"Yeah who likes that you are free spirited and ignorant." Sam said as he grabbed her hand. She gasped and looked at him.

"I don't remember saying anything about ignorant!" She exclaimed. We all laughed at her.

"It's ok though, I like it." Sam said smiling. She smiled back and kissed him on the head.

"Good." She replied.

Dean flipped back a few pages and looked at this picture of me and Gabi on the beach in Florida when we were about five.

"Damn Annie, how old were you?" He asked. I looked at the picture.

"Five, almost six." I told him. He shook his head.

"You were like a skinny midget kid… with very sun bleached hair…" He added. I slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! That is me you are talking about!" I exclaimed, he laughed and turned to look at me.

"You were a very pretty little girl, you were just tiny. Guess not much has changed." He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst into laughter with the rest of them.

"Guess not much has changed." Sam said. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey! Pick on people your own size!" I joked. Dean grabbed my waist and I turned to face him.

"Aww, but if we did that every time we wanted to pick on some one then you would never get teased!" He said. I acted like I was going to bite him then I grabbed the book and walked off.

"I don't like you guys anymore." I said as I sat down on the other bed and flipped through the album. Their laughter eventually seized and Dean came over to me.

"Hey, I love that you are so little. I think it is pretty damn cute." He told me. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Good. And I was never really mad by the way. I like being little too. It has many advantages." I told him. He smiled and kissed me for a second, then the kiss got deeper and everything that happened at the cottage ran through my mind. So I broke away.

"From now on, we are getting our own room when we go places, deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I replied.

"Hey guys, we probably need to go to sleep, it is almost four." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I am exhausted." I said honestly. Dean nodded in agreement. So Gabi and I changed and within ten minutes the room was filled with the peacefulness of four people sleeping.

-------

Gabi was mean. Gabi was very, very mean. I woke up at ten, which was only six hours after I had fallen asleep which did not settle well with me. Plus Sam had already dragged Dean off somewhere, and now Gabi was telling me to get up and get ready because the two of us were going to lunch.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" I asked groggily. If one of them were here, she would leave me alone.

"They went out somewhere to look at something. They aren't going to be back until about six either. So we are having a girl's day out!" She exclaimed.

How in the hell was she so perky? I wanted to slap the girl across the face.

"Gabi, I love you and all, but I had a rather exhausting night and only got six hours of sleep compared to my normal like ten. So can we hold off the girl's day until like noon?" I pleaded.

"No, and I don't care how exhausting your night was. You are going to get up, shower, get dressed and be ready to go in an hour and a half got it?" She said as she ripped to blanket off of me.

I was only wearing shorts and a sports bra, so the cold hotel room air hit me hard. I groaned loudly and got up.

"You suck." I muttered to her. She just smiled.

"Good morning to you to sunshine!" She said. I locked myself in the bathroom and took a long shower.

----

(Dean's POV)

"Dude, what the hell? You woke me up at like eight, I barely got to sleep and now you won't even let me drive my own car or tell me where we are going. Did you go crazy or something?" I asked Sam.

He dragged me out of bed, made me shower and get dressed and told me we weren't going back to the room until six. Nothing was making sense.

"I told you, we are going to get coffee then spend some guy time together. Ever since the girls came with us we haven't gotten to hang out and neither have they. Well except for when you and Annie were fighting but that is another thing that we won't talk about." Sam told me. I smirked and shook my head.

"Ever think I wanted them to come so I wouldn't have to spend so much time with you?" I joked. He could tell it was a joke though and rolled his eyes.

"So have you and Annie decided anything about the whole wedding thing yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, I mean we don't really care when. It is more like where. I guess it will just happen when the opportunity arises." I said casually.

The truth was, I would have done it at this very moment if I could have. She didn't want something cheesy and I couldn't blame her. I mean every girl supposedly has dreams about this being something special and I wanted it to be special for her. But nothing mattered to me, as long as I was with her.

Yes it was true, I, Dean Winchester was actually going to get married. How weird. And I was excited about it. One year ago I would have laughed at myself for thinking that anything like this was even possible. Deep in the back of my mind I did have those dreams like any other guy of getting married and having one person to trust unconditionally. But I never thought with what I did that it was possible so I made myself believe that I didn't want it. I let Sammy have those hopes and dreams and hold on to them. But then Annie happened. And I learned that I could have what I wanted, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"So if say… tonight when we got back she had found something perfect for you guys then but you had to do it with in an hour you would?" He asked.

"Yep, happily to I might add." I told him. Then I laughed and leaned my head back against the seat. "She is so worried about all of us all the time. I mean, I worry about her being so worried. And yeah the main reason I want to do this is because I love her, but then I think if we do this, then she won't have to worry about me anymore and she will be so much better."

"She is a great girl. How she managed to fall for you though is something I have yet to figure out." Sam joked. I hit him on the arm and then turned to stare out of the window.

"So what about you and Gabi? What have you two been up to?" I asked. I watched as his face turned crimson. I laughed.

"Aww little Sammy is all grown up." I teased.

"Hey, I was grown up long before Gabi. You just weren't there." He said, adding the last part quietly.

That whole situation was still a little bit touchy for us. So we avoided it as usual.

"But how do you feel about her?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"I love her, a lot." He told me. "But part of me is scared to make anymore of a commitment then we have right now. I mean if something happened to her like it happened to Jess… I wouldn't be able to live with it."

He still loved Jessica. He always would and you could hear it in his voice.

"I think between the four of us she will be just fine." I told him the big brother part creeping out of me.

----------

(Annie's POV)

Gabi and I went to eat and get large amounts of coffee. Then she took me to, get this, a bridal shop.

"Come on! It will be fun!" She said. I shook my head.

"No Gabi, come on we both know that I am not going to have one of those kinds of weddings." I said as I pointed to a gorgeous white dress in the window. "So why even get my hopes up?"

"Come on! You know you want to!" She pleaded.

She was right, I did want to. But I knew that I would see all of these beautiful wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses and in actuality I would never have that.

I bite my lip and looked in the window again. I really did want to at least look, there was no harm in looking, right?

"Ok let's go!" I said with my voice full of excitement. She smiled and we walked in the door.

So I quickly learned that not all wedding dresses were pretty. Some were actually drop dead disgusting.

"Anything in particular that you are looking for?" A lady asked us. I was about to say no, but Gabi popped in first.

"This is my cousin, she is getting married." She said. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little. The lady laughed.

"Yes well most people that come in here are. But what kind of wedding are you having?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Something very, very small. Probably no more then ten people there." I said. That was actually an overstatement. It would most likely be 5 people. That included Dean and me and the person who was marrying us.

"So you don't need something to elaborate, but by how young you are I take it this is your first wedding?" She asked. This woman had a lot of questions

"Yes, and hopefully my only one." I told her. She smiled and led me over to another section of the store.

"Well, every girl's dress should be memorable. Even if it isn't a huge princess dress. But it should be something special." She said. That is exactly what I was thinking.

"I agree. But under the circumstances…" She shushed me.

"Dear there should be no circumstance, if you find what you want then you should get it. Hands down." She told me.

Once again, she was right. I think I had found another angel.

"You're right…" I said quietly.

I looked around and then I saw it.

There was nothing elaborate about it. No chiffon or over dramatic crystal beading. There wasn't even the slightest petticoat on the skirt.

It almost looked more like a prom dress then a wedding dress. But I fell in love with it.

It was white and sleeveless, with the littlest crystal beads in a straight line across the top of the bodice. The rest was just soft silk. The skirt flowed and fluttered a little.

It was the simplest thing ever. But I loved it.

"Gabi… I want it…" I told her. It was my size too. This all seemed to good to be trued.

"Then you are going to get it." She said matter of factly. I shook my head.

"It is probably to much for what we are going to end up doing." I said sadly.

"I don't think so. Plus is it on sale so you wouldn't be out of a lot even if it was." She said. "At least try it on."

So I did. And then with out anymore hesitation I bought it.

"So have you and Dean even talked about when you are going to do this?" She asked. I shook my head.

"We have pretty much just decided that when the opportunity arises we will. But like I told him, I will not get married in a place that had neon lighting." I told her. She laughed and turned to look at me.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you." She said.

We got back to the hotel and the boys still weren't back yet.

"Hey Annie, will you put the dress back on so I can take a picture? That way even if you don't end up wearing it you can have some memory of it?" Gabi asked. I sighed and went into the bathroom.

I came out and Gabi got an unsatisfied look.

"Hmm… hey just for fun can we do your hair and make up to?" She asked. I laughed at her.

"What if the guys walk in?" I asked.

"They won't. Sam just called me and said they were going to be a few more hours." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said.

All we did with my hair was spiral it a little tighter then it was naturally. Then I just put on a little more make up then I normally wore.

"It is still missing something…" She said. She dug through her bag, then through mine and finally pulled out the diamond necklace from Tiffany's that my dad had gotten me for my twenty first birthday. I hardly ever wore it, but I kept it just incase I needed to dress something up.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. I laughed and put the necklace on.

I felt ridiculous. "Are you happy?" I asked.

"Not quiet." I narrowed my eyes at her, and then with out any warning I was blindfolded.

----------

(Dean's POV)

"Sam, what are we doing?" I asked. He had made me go to some tux place as a joke and the guy who dressed us was seriously gay. And now Sam wouldn't let me change.

Sure, I looked good. I wasn't really wearing a tux, just the pants and white shirt.

Supposedly it was a joke that had to do with the whole wedding thing.

'Just to see what you want to wear.' When Sam said that I had a weird notion that my brother had changed sexualities on me.

Now he wouldn't even tell me where we were going and we looked like idiots. Then finally he pulled up to the beach and we got out.

"Just a warning, this was Gabi's plan. I went along with it, but incase you want to kill me, just know that it was her idea." Sam told me. I was so confused. But then when we walked out to the beach I finally got it.

"Dad?" I asked as I saw my father. He was dressed up to, and then Annie's dad was there, and two other people who were talking to Annie's dad. The woman looked a lot like Gabi, so I assumed they were her parents.

My dad smiled and hugged me. Then Annie's dad came over to me.

"I don't think we have ever met properly." He said holding out his hand.

"No, we haven't." I said.

This was all to much and I was in major shock.

------------

(Annie's POV)

"Gabi, I hate you and you are pissing me off." I said gritting my teeth together.

After she blindfolded me she literally hand cuffed me to a chair and I think, from what it sounded like, changed clothes, re-did her hair and make-up and now we were heading to some place that I couldn't see.

"You hate me now but in ten minutes I am going to be your favorite person." She said sounding very sure of herself.

I groaned and leaned against the car seat.

"I would rather be spin kicking a demon right now then be with you." I told her.

She laughed. "Love you too cuz.." She said. Finally the car stopped and we got out.

She grabbed my arm and made me stand somewhere.

"Ok, take your blindfold off now." She told me.

I did. And what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

"You did this?" I asked her. She nodded proudly.

"Well if you don't like it then it was Sam's idea." She said. I laughed.

"It is perfect… how?" I asked. Tears threatened to run down my face, but I held it together.

"Hey, like it has been said, I am amazing!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah, you are!" I told her. We hugged.

"Now, we better hurry because I tried to set this up for sunset since it is your favorite time of the day and the sun is getting ready to set. Plus my parents and your dad and John have been waiting here for a couple hours and are getting antsy, plus your dad may try to interrogate Dean if we don't hurry." She said. I nodded and looked out again.

Never in my life would I have guessed that someone could even pull off a surprise wedding, but Gabi and Sam did.

And it was perfect.


	11. The Night

Teehee…. I had so much fun writing that last chapter. But it was rather challenging…. And long… but yes they are married now! Now the rest should be pretty interesting as well… Dean and married? Hmm… I think I can make this pretty funny. D

**WARNING: **This chapter is pure romantic fluffiness. No Sam and Gabi either. But soon those two are going to have a whole chapter for themselves, I just need to plan it more.

----

Chapter 11: The Night

Those two sneaky, underhanded little losers had planned a surprise wedding. And it went through! My dad was there! My aunt and uncle were there, John was there… it was amazing!

And now… I was married. It was such a strange and wonderful sensation.

Gabi and Sam had also taken the liberty of getting us another room. The funny thing was it was another room at another hotel.

Gabi and Sam were also Dean and mines newly acclaimed favorite people.

We could have never had something like that with out them. I got the dress of my dreams, our families were there, and on the beach at sunset? How much more amazing can you ask for?

"I love you." Dean whispered as we woke up around noon the next day. That was the moment my smiling became uncontainable. I didn't stop all day.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled back at me.

"You seem unusually happy." He said. I shrugged.

"Well it may have something to do with the fact that I was just thrown a surprise wedding by my cousin and one of my best friends and now I am married to this amazing guy who I can't keep my mind off of and now I am lying here in his arms and staring into his eyes and I can't help but feel utterly and completely amazing." I told him. He laughed and kissed me.

"You know, I have had an experience like that before." He said.

"Oh really, do tell." I requested.

"About three months ago, I crashed into this girl outside of an Inn and from the moment I looked into her big blue ocean deep eyes, I had a feeling that I would never ever be able to get those eyes out of my head. And then, I fell pretty hard for her. She fell for me to, but who wouldn't? But then I decided that I couldn't live with anyone but her so I gave up the whole 'Be a bad boy and sleep with any girl who will have me' thing and became a one girl kind of guy. Then last night my brother and his girlfriend gave us a very unsuspected wedding. And now I get to lay here with that girl and stare into those blue eyes forever. And I couldn't be anymore excited about it." He said.

"Sounds like you got it bad." I joked.

"Sure do, I really want to kiss her right now to." He told me. I smirked.

"I really want to kiss my guy to." I said.

"Well then we need to do something about that." He said.

"We sure do…" I whispered before we pressed our lips against each others.

The whole teasing thing was forgotten. I loved those moments though. But I liked the whole kissing thing better. I swear since last night, kissing, holding hands… everything we had ever done together seemed better. Not that it was bad before. But now there was just something different and better about it.

"Dean guess what…" I said softly as we pulled apart.

"What?" He replied.

"We got married last night." I said smiling. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"No really?" He teased.

I squealed. "I can't help it…. I mean I want to just say it over and over and over again! Until it sounds real. Because right now it feels like some incredible dream."

"I promise you it's not." He told me, still smiling. I was still smiling to.

"Well then it can't be reality, or at least not ours since that normally involves vampires and spirits and demons…" I said trailing off. He brought a finger to my lips as to silence me.

"No, no talking about that stuff today. Promise me?" He requested. I took his hand and nodded. "Good, but like you said, this doesn't feel like reality at all."

"We deserve this." I said securely.

"Yes we do." He agreed.

"I mean we only save peoples live on a daily basis so…" But he cut me off.

"Annie…" He said.

"Right, I promised. Sorry shutting up now." I said.

Then, my stomach growled. Dean laughed.

"Baby are you hungry?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." I joked. We ordered in room service and ate on the balcony that over looked the beach.

After we were done eating, Dean moved over to sit on a lounge chair.

"Want to join me?" He asked.

"Gladly." I said smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back closer to his chest and kissed my hair, then my neck, then my shoulder.

I giggled and turned to face him.

"If you keep doing this we are going to have to go back inside." I whispered to him

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Not at all. But even if it is just sitting on a balcony for an hour, I would like to see something other then the inside of the room." I told him.

"Fine…" He asked, pretending to be offended. He didn't do a good job. I looked up at the table and saw a fruit bowl. And I wanted the grapes. I tried to reach up to them, but I couldn't reach. Dean saw and got them.

"Thank you." I said, but then he wouldn't give them to me. "Hey! I wanted those!"

"We can share." He said as he popped a grape into his mouth. I pouted and looked him square in the eyes.

"Dean please…" I whimpered. He laughed and got a grape. I held out my hand but he shook his head.

"Nope, open your mouth." He said. I laughed and did what he said. He dropped the piece of fruit in my mouth and I laughed.

"For some one as macho as you supposedly are, you can be incredibly cheesy." I told him. "But it is in a very romantic sweet way that I happen to love."

"You better. And I am not cheesy." He defended.

"Yes you are babe. But like I told you before, I love everything about you. If I didn't would I have married you last night?" I asked.

"Well we didn't really have much of a choice, but I am fine with that." He said.

"How true, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you." I said smiling widely. He smiled back and kissed me lightly.

"Yes you do. And I love you." He said. We both just kind of sat there being all giddy and happy for a while.

"Should we call Sam and Gabi?" I asked.

"Damn you know how to ruin a moment." He teased.

"Well we haven't talked to them all day…" I told him.

"Hey they separated us for the whole day yesterday. We can thank them tomorrow. Sam said the whole family thing was staying until tomorrow night so we can see them then." He told me. I sighed in relief.

"Good because I really want to see my dad." I told him. "By the way, how did the whole meeting thing go with him before I got there?"

"Scary, but my dad and Sam were there, so it was ok. But I think he likes me." Dean said surely.

"I knew he would." I said. We sat there and talked, and ate and just kind of were a mushy lovey dovey newly wed couple for a while. After the sun set we went back inside to eat dinner since the outside air was getting cold.

"Dean… will you dance with me?" I asked randomly. He laughed a little.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Anything you want." He said. I smiled and he walked over to me. "What about music."

I found the small radio and turned it on. 'Everything' by Lifehouse.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. He laughed and pulled me into his arms. He towered over me by about seven inches. We swayed back and forth to the music.

"This is my favorite song." I whispered.

"Really now…" He replied quietly. "That is something that I need to remember now that I'm your…"

He paused for a minute. I knew what he was going to say.

"Husband? Woah that sounds weird. But I kind of like it." He said. I laughed.

"I know that feeling." I said.

We held each other until the song ended, and then he looked down into my eyes and kissed me.

"Can we do this forever?" I asked as we parted.

"You bet." He replied before kissing me again.


	12. The Regular

**Disclaimer:** The credit that goes to the idea with Gabi that I am about to use goes to… WinchestersGirl. Thanks so much for this idea! I told you I would give you credit! You are brilliant!

Chapter 12: The Regular

So our one day honeymoon like thing had to come to an end since there was work to be done. We went back to Sam and Gabi's room the next afternoon.

"Hey there Winchesters!" Gabi exclaimed. All of us laughed and we sat down.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"Looks like Oklahoma." Sam said. We all groaned.

"I hate that place." I muttered.

"Me too." Dean said.

"Never sounded like a fun place to visit." Gabi chimed in.

"Where in Oklahoma?" I asked Sam.

"Some town called Muskogee. It is a weird town all by itself, but stranger things have been happening lately, sounds like a haunted house or something like it." He said. I nodded and looked up at Dean.

"Back to work?" I questioned sadly. He kissed my cheek.

"Back to work." He answered.

So we packed our bags and headed out, leaving North Caroline behind.

------

It would be at least a two day drive. So we tried to find out as much about this house as possible.

"Can't we just torch it?" Dean asked me as I stared at the screen on the lap top. My glasses were back and I sat cross legged in the front seat. This car had become my home.

"Wish we could, but I think there are people trapped in there." I told him.

"What?" The three said at the same time.

"Yeah, this school newspaper article says some pretty interesting stuff. Sure, it is in this years October edition, which is the Halloween one, and happens to be in a column named 'Spooky Gossip' but hey, you never know." I told them.

October was just around the corner. School newspapers always released these things a little early.

"What does it say?" Gabi asked.

"_The Vandingham manor, built over a hundred years ago has been abandoned since the fire in 1910. The anniversaries of the deaths of Derrick and Elizabeth Vandingham and their children Susan and Greg comes upon us this month. The fire was an accident, started by a group of teenagers Halloween bonfire. It is legend that if anyone steps into the house during this month that they will never come out. The Vandingham family will lock them in the house for all eternity to be trapped there with them and steal their souls." _I read.

"So you think this house is kidnapping people?" Gabi asked.

"No, I think the spirits inside of the house are. And if there are people in there we have to try and help them in case they haven't been killed." I told her.

"But if there was a fire shouldn't the house be burnt to ashes?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"It is a huge house. Only the East Wing was burnt. The rest of it is actually marked off as a historical museum. But because of the legend and respects for the dead the close it during October." I said as I read other articles.

"So we need to find names of people who have went in there in the last couple of days, find people who know them, talk to them then go in the house, get them out and burn it all the way down?" Sam clarified.

"Precisely." I said.

"This doesn't sound easy." Gabi said skeptically.

"Nothing we do is easy Gabi, do you not remember Arizona?" I asked. She sighed.

"The doppelganger was easy." She huffed. I saw Sam grab her hand and kiss it.

"As long as we stick together we will be fine. We have been through worse then this." Dean said. Sam and I agreed.

I looked for more information on the people that had disappeared. It took a while but I found something.

"Got it, okay this girl Melanie and her boyfriend Jeff and a couple of his friends went in. She was with them too, but didn't go inside the house." I told them.

"How did you find that?" Sam asked.

"Another school newspaper. These things aren't easy to track down online." I told him. I looked for more people and found out it wasn't just curious teenagers who went into the house.

"Hey Gabi, maybe you should sit this case out…" I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because… I don't think that you are ready…" I said, lying completely. Gabi was very smart and brave. She could do this, but the name I just saw on a list of disappearances made me worry if she could do this one.

"Annie! I don't need you to be my mother!" She screamed. I jammed my eyes shut.

"Gabi listen…" I tried. But she cut me off.

"No! I swear you treat me like I am ten sometimes! I am so sick of it! I can do this Annie, and if you don't think I can then I will just have to prove you wrong." She said angrily.

"Gabi, Jake was on the list of disappearances." I said quickly. The car went silent.

"Jake, the ex-boyfriend Jake from the picture?" Dean asked. I nodded.

He and Gabi were still friends even after they broke up. They were to close to not be. Sure he hadn't agreed with her way of doing things, but they had a pretty good relationship. I knew that if we found him that it would crush her. Because even if he was alive it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Remember, he was a history major. He was doing some investigating at the house a day or so ago. Then he went missing. So did his team." I told her quietly.

"How fast can you drive Dean?" She asked.

"Pretty damn fast but I am already going like thirty over the speed limit. I really don't want to get pulled over." He said. I laughed at him.

"Yeah and thirty over isn't going to get you pulled over?" I teased.

"Hey, I can out run the cops at this speed with out having a team on them on my ass. But if I go any faster they will have the freaking army chasing me or something." He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"You never cease to entertain me." I said.

"And that is why you married me, correct?" He said smiling.

"Yep, absolutely." I joked.

"Ok love birds come on now. My friend is in deep trouble if we don't help him… I mean…" Her voice started to break and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Gabi it will be ok…" Sam said as he pulled her closer. She relaxed a little in his arms and let the tears fall down her face.

As I looked at them I could have sworn underneath Sam's concern I saw a hint of jealousy.

----

We got to Muskogee and immediately went to interview Melanie. She gave us some information and we headed for the house.

It was gigantic.

Dean and Sam started to walk in.

"Hold on now…" I said as I ran in front of them. "You two seem to forget that if you walk in there you aren't coming back out. And you don't have weapons or anything."

They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked back to the car. The four of us each picked a couple of things and put them in our back pack. But the one thing that was in all of our bags was a gun.

We looked at each other and sighed.

"Annie wait…" Dean said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Be careful." He whispered.

"You too." I replied. He grabbed my hand and we walked in together. I looked behind me to see Gabi and Sam sharing a kiss to.

So we walked in, and the door shut and locked behind us.

"This is it…" Dean whispered in the dark room.

I reached into my bag and found a flashlight. I turned it on and the pitch black room illuminated a little. I shined it over to Dean to make sure he was ok, the I did the same the Sam and Gabi.

"Let's try and find something…" Gabi whispered. Then, we heard a pounding above us. I clung to Dean's hand, he did the same to mine in a death hold grip. We looked at each other then all walked upstairs. We found a door and it sounded like the pounding was coming from that room.

Dean banged on the door loudly.

"Anyone in here?" We heard people scream. Some in delight, other in terror. We all stepped back and Sam kicked down the door.

"Jake…" Gabi immediately noticed. I looked down and saw him.

The room had three teenagers, two boys and one girl. Then Jake's team of historical researchers which consisted of him, one other man and two women.

"Gabi Andrews?" Jake said hoarsely. "And Annie Delacour?"

"Winchester…" I whispered. This was the first time I had seen this guy in years.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Saving you." Gabi said as she helped him to his feet. Sam, Dean and I did the same with the others.

"Ok what do you all know?" Dean asked.

"It said on Halloween it is going to kill us, if we weren't already dead by then. That's in three weeks. So we wouldn't have food or water or anything… we have been in here for almost a week…" The teenage boy who I assumed was Jeff.

"Ok, first off what are everyone's names?" I asked.

Jeff, Emily, and Auston were the teenagers. Jake, Roger, Katherine and Jennifer were the others.

"Ok well I am Annie, this is Gabi, Sam and Dean and we are going to get you out of here." I told them. "But now we just need you to stay in here for a minute."

I walked out of the room and got my book out of my bag.

"Opening spells, opening spells…" I muttered. Finally I found one. I smiled and decided to test it on a hallway window.

"_Break these change, unlock these locks, open this port and let us free.' _ I chanted.

The window creaked and opened. I sighed in relief. This was going to be easier then I thought. Thank God for magic.

But my relief didn't last. The window slammed shut and I heard a loud hissing.

"_Witch!"_ It hissed. I felt a breeze around me and then a piercing scream.

I clutched my ears and fell to the ground. The book, which had fallen to the floor started to move away from me.

'No…' I thought. I crawled for it and pulled it safely into my arms. Once I did the noises and breeze stopped.

"Annie?" I heard Dean yell.

He came out of the room and found me on the floor.

"Oh my God what happened?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I was out of breath and panting.

"These spirits, they aren't giving up with out a fight." I said. I told him about the spell and how it worked for a minute. He had heard the rest.

I leaned my head against his chest and took deep breaths.

"Its ok… we are going to get out of this. We always do." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes.

------

(Sam's POV)

I understood that Gabi wanted to help Jake. I understood that they were friends. When she introduced me she told him that I was her boyfriend. But ever since we found him she hadn't stopped talking to him and worrying over him. Sure he had been locked in this house for a week, but I couldn't help but be jealous. I mean they dated for like four or five years and now she wouldn't leave his side. And I felt bad for not caring if he was safe or not.

'Come on Sam, they are friends, pull it together. She would be way more worried about you.' I thought, trying to convince myself of it was another story. But for now I would just let it be and focus on my job.

That wasn't an easy thing to do.

She sat there, talking and laughing and crying at how much pain he was in. I even saw her kiss him! Ok so it was a light peck on the cheek but still! I wanted to scream, when realistically she wasn't doing anything wrong except trying to support an old friend and old lover. Ok thinking of him as that really didn't help.

I was not the jealous type. So why did I feel this way?

'Because you love her you idiot.' The voice in my head said.

The voice was right. But like I said, Gabi wasn't doing anything wrong. So why did I want to rip that guys head off?

I had been around Dean to long. We needed to separate for a while. I was starting to think like him.

---------

(Annie's POV)

Dean and I had stayed in the hallway to try and figure out what to do.

"The spell worked, but only for a minute. That's enough time to get a few people out at a time if they hurry." I told him.

"But then the spirits would sense it and get angry. You wouldn't make it out alive." He told me. I sighed.

"If my life is the only one at stake compared to ten others then I am ok with it." I said reluctantly. This did not make him happy. He grabbed my waist and turned me towards him.

"You are not going to do that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean there are innocent lives in there. Sure we have like three weeks but the possibility of us all surviving that long with out food, electricity, water and all that stuff is very unlikely. They have already been in there for a week. All we have is eight water bottles and some packages of M&M's. That isn't going to hold over very long. Plus we already gave four of those water bottles to those guys. If I have to do this I will." I told him.

"Annie stop it! How many times have you told me not to be a hero? How many times have I told you the same thing? What happened to the whole 'not losing you' wish huh? I mean I thought one of the main reasons we got married was to protect us." He said.

"No, it was to protect you. I am always going to be in danger." I said. He took a deep breath.

"Annie, I don't want to tell you what you can and can't do because that isn't me. I mean in the back of my mind I am screaming to tell you that there is no possible way that I will allow this to happen. But I know you, and you will do the exact opposite. But I just want to remind you of something. Four days ago we got married, you know the whole husband, wife thing. And you told me you refused to lose me. But if you let yourself die, that is exactly what you will be doing." He said sternly. My eyes were stinging with tears.

"I don't want to do it Dean." I whispered. "But I don't see any other way."

"There is always another way…" He said, his voice and his face had softened. I closed my eyes and let one tear fall down my face. Dean wiped it away and pulled me tightly into his arms.

------

After I few minutes I flipped through my book again, trying to find something that would hold spirits back. The only thing I could find was a potion.

"Damnit, I don't have all of the stuff." I said as I buried my head into my hands. I dug through my bag, trying to find something.

I had brought some herbs and all that that was required to make a potion but I was missing one thing for this one… heat.

The potion had to boil and I had no way to do that.

'Wait…' I thought. I flipped through the book again and found it. A heating spell.

"I think I found it!" I exclaimed. Dean, Gabi and Sam ran out to me.

"What is it?" Gabi asked.

"A potion to hold off the spirits. I have everything, except a way to bowl it, but I found a spell for that. All we have to do is get to the door, throw the potion behind us and it will build some kind of invisible barrier between us and the spirits. But it is only temporary, so we need to hurry." I told them.

"How long will it take you to make the potion? If the spirits catch you they won't let you finish it." Sam pointed out.

"It doesn't have to set or anything. So no more then fifteen minutes to get everything mixed and say the spell." I told him.

"Well why don't we move everyone downstairs then and get them close to the door so we won't have to worry about getting down afterwards." Gabi suggested.

"Good idea lets go." Dean said. I grabbed my stuff and we helped the seven hostages down the stairs.

"Ok…" I said as I turned on my flashlight.

"Need any help?" Dean asked. I shook my head and went back to crushing the mistletoe. I added in rosemary and the water and other ingredience. Then before the heat, I saw the last one.

"Hey Dean, did you bring a knife?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He replied.

"I need it." I told him. He was confused but handed it to me.

Without hesitation I made an incision on the palm of my hand.

"Annie, what the hell?" He asked as he jerked the knife away from me. I winced in pain and let my blood drop into the small glass bowl.

"Five drops of human blood." I told him. He sighed and nodded. I got all the drops out and mixed it all together.

"_Flame of fire, heat of the sun, heat this potion without the assistance of one of us." _I read. The potion bubbled in no time.

"Stand back!" I yelled. I could here the spirits starting to roam. I slammed the glass bowl onto the ground. The barrier wasn't exactly invisible, it was more like a clear blue. But as it was created it threw me backwards, luckily Sam caught me before I was slammed into a wall.

"Annie the rest…" Gabi pleaded.

"_Break these change, unlock these locks, open this port and let us free." _ I chanted.

The door opened and we all ran out.

If I hadn't gotten these powers, I have no idea how we would have gotten out. But I really didn't care. No one died. And that was good enough for me.


	13. The House

14 will probably be the Sam and Gabi chapter btw…

Chapter 13: The House

We made it out, not so gracefully though. Dean had practically been pulling me out as the barrier started to brake. I ran and some kind of domino effect happened with me, Dean, Sam and Gabi. Bumps and bruises, but other then that we were fine.

"Ok so now all we have to do is burn down the house without anyone seeing us." Gabi said.

"It won't be so easy. That is a historical land mark. As soon as the alarm hits there are going to be firemen everywhere." I told her.

"If we all take a different wing of the house and set it on fire separately then it will be torched in no time though. They won't be able to salvage it." Sam said. So that was the plan.

Back at the hotel we had kind of adopted Jake. He and Gabi caught up and Sam, Dean and I sat at the opposite end of the room. I kept looking up at Sam and caught the glare of jealousy in his eyes.

Gabi was being a little bit friendly with Jake. I mean it was just habit and her personality. They dated forever. But Sam was trying to hard to fight it. So I decided to lighten the mood.

I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled on it.

'Aww, poor Sam is jealous…' I wrote and passed it to him. He rolled his eyes.

'No, Sam is not jealous..' he replied. Dean somehow got involved in the note passing.

'Dude, I knew you couldn't hang onto her. She is to fast.' Dean wrote.

'Shut up Dean. If I could yell at you I would.' Sam wrote back.

'Hey guys come on, no fighting. Sam don't worry about it. They dated forever. The way she is acting is just habit' I said in the writing.

'Yeah, but it is weird and I don't like it. She has hardly said a word to me since she found him' Sam replied.

'Sammy, if you are that worried about it go over there and do something' Dean scribbled.

'Like what?' Sam asked.

'I don't know, grab her and kiss her or something. Or punch the guy… either one will make you feel better.' Dean wrote. I read it and rolled my eyes.

'Annie, how and why did you marry this guy?' Sam joked.

'Dumb love Sammy. It makes you blind' I teased. Dean read it and narrowed his eyes.

'Hey don't turn my wife against me. She is my only ally!' He replied.

Passing notes was fun, I should have done it more in high school.

'Aww, I'm sorry baby. But I am just trying to help a friend.' I scribbled.

'But he is my brother, you guys can't be friends!' Dean exclaimed. Sam and I tried not to laugh.

'Sure we can Dean, didn't she tell you we are going to Disney World together next week to. Because friends hang out like that. You aren't invited.' Sam joked. It was dumb, but I really wanted to laugh.

'What? That is so not cool… Annie, you are in trouble…' Dean scribbled, trying to contain his own laughter.

'Hey I just found out about this little escapade. Don't blame me!' I wrote.

'How does it feel to be jealous now Dean?' Sam wrote. Oh this guy was clever.

'Hah you admitted it! Sammy is jealous!' Dean stated.

'Ok, so maybe a little. But it doesn't matter. I trust Gabi so it is okay. I just don't like this guy.' Sam wrote.

'You barely know him… why do you say that?' I asked.

'I am just getting this bad vibe…' He wrote. I knew Sam's psychic thing had been growing. He was starting to get vibes about people and all that. So I didn't question him.

'Well we all know that Gabi is uncontainable, so just watch out for her.' I wrote. I looked at him and he nodded.

"You guys are very quiet, is anything going on I should know about?" Gabi said. We all shook our heads.

"I'm going to go get stuff ready for the fire." I said.

"I'll help." Dean replied and we headed for the door.

------

Later that night we got to the house and went to our positions.

The house went up in flames and we ran.

"This job is tiring." I whispered when we got back into the car.

"Yeah, now we just have to get out of town before we learn if someone has spotted us…" Dean said.

"But what about Jake?" Gabi asked.

"We go back to the hotel, you two say goodbye and we leave." Dean said. She sighed.

"I haven't seen him in nearly two years…" She said quietly.

"Gabi we have to leave. Someone probably already saw the car. We need to get out of town." I told her.

"Fine."

----

(Gabi's POV)

We got back to the hotel to get our stuff. Jake was still there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know yet but we have to get out of town and fast. It was great seeing you again. Call me and if we are close we can catch up more. But I have to go." I told him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"You just let this guy drag you around the country putting you in dangerous situations? How did you come up with a plan like that?" He asked, a little bit to roughly for my pleasing.

"Jake let go…" I demanded quietly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean this guy can't care about you that much if he is jeopardizing your life on a weekly basis." He said.

"I love him. And it was my decision to come, he didn't ask me." I told him.

"If we was any kind of man he wouldn't have let you come." He said harshly. I stepped on his foot and pulled back.

"You know damn good an well that when I want something I go for it, regardless of what anyone else says." I said loudly.

"I don't want to find out by some newspaper that my girlfriend was killed in some freak accident because this guy she claims loved her let her die!" He yelled.

"I am not your girlfriend Jake, I haven't been for two years…." I said harshly.

God why had they let me have alone time with this guy?

"You know we belong together." He said coming closer to me. He grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me closer to him. "You just forgot."

'Sam… a little help…' I thought, hoping he got the message. But Jake pressed his lips to mine. I tried to pull back but his hold on my arms was to strong.

"Let go…" I tried to yell against his mouth. But it didn't work. I felt tears coming down my face.

Then my calls were answered.

"Gabi!" Sam yelled as he ran over and pushed Jake away. Since Sam was about two times Jake's size, the impact of the push was pretty exerting for Jake. Which gave Sam enough time to help me up and get me out of there.

"Sam I…" I tried to say. I was shaking a little.

"Don't worry, I saw… I know." He said as he got in the car.

"God I am so sorry Sam…" I whispered. "Are you angry?"

He put his hand on my face and brushed the hair off of it.

"At you? No way, but I could stand to beat the hell out of him. You couldn't move Gabi, I understand that." He told me. He pulled me into his arms and I instantly relaxed.

"I knew I didn't like that guy…" He muttered. All I did was nod and continue to let him hold me as we drove far away.

----------

(Annie's POV)

I felt so bad for Gabi. And Sam wanted to kill Jake. I would have let him if we hadn't needed to get out of town. Dean and I were tired, but Gabi had just been through a lot so we let her and Sam have the backseat to sleep in.

Dean reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You know I have been thinking, as odd as it sounds this evil stuff has been kind of quiet lately. So you know what I think we need to do?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go somewhere, just you and me. We have only had one night along together, and Sam and Gabi need time to." He said. I loved it.

"Sounds fantastic. Where are we going to go?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"San Francisco?" He asked. I smiled widely.

"San Francisco…" I replied, remembering some of the great events that happened last time we were there.

Before we went on our vacation, John had called and said we needed to see Missouri. I thought he meant the place. But I was wrong.

We pulled into Kansas within a couple of hours and went to a small house.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked as he woke up.

"Dad called, said we needed to come see her." Dean said. He didn't sound to happy about it.

"Fair warning Annie, this woman hates me." Dean said.

"How could anyone hate you?" I asked sarcastically. We got Gabi up and knocked on the door.

"Winchesters…" The woman answered. She looked at us up and down then smiled a little at me. "All three of them…"

"How did she…" I was about to ask in amazement.

"Did Dean not tell you? Oh I guess not, he isn't the sharpest tool now is he? I am psychic honey. I read thoughts and vibes." She told me.

"No he didn't tell me…" I said looking at him.

"Well come on in you four, we can't stay out here all day." She said. We walked into her living room.

"Dean Winchester is married… to a witch none the less. Well I never thought I would see the day. Even when you were little you had problems staying attached to one toy at a time." She said. I laughed.

"Our dad said you needed to see us about something." Sam said. Missouri rolled her eyes.

"Sam I know you aren't in the best mood after what just happened to your girlfriend but still, I want to know what has been going on in your lived." She said. I laughed a little. Then her eyes met mine.

"Annie Delacour… or Annie Winchester now, but still… I never thought I would meet Elizabeth Delacour's daughter. And how you battled Felicity… and won. She was a powerful woman. And now you are a witch…." She smiled.

"Dean, you found a good girl. Why she chose you is still beyond my knowledge though." Missouri teased. I laughed, but Dean scoffed.

"Sometimes love is a little unpredictable…" I said absentmindedly.

"And so it is…" She said.

"What do we need to know?" Dean asked. She looked at me again.

"You have been having dreams about your father right?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but nothing very vivid except this one I had about a month ago… why?" I replied.

"He is trying to tell you something. But you are to blinded by the happiness in your dreams to hear it. Annie in that last dream your father told you that these things were going to be attracted to your powers and would come after you…" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, but for the last month things have been really quiet." I told her.

"That is because they are waiting… if they can get the four of you at a weak moment they will destroy you. The only one who is protected from them is Dean. But if they get the three of you, then he won't be safe either." She told me. I couldn't believe all of this.

"At our weakest moment? What is that?" I asked.

"The four of you have a special bond, there is the romantic love between you and Dean and Sam and Gabi. But also there is the love of family, then the love of friends. No evil wants to come near that. But if you all fight or possibly separate, it will be bad…" She told us.

"But if we can't find these things how are we ever going to get rid of them?" Dean asked.

"Boy is that all you ever worry about? What about keeping your wife and brother and his fiancé safe?" Wait. Gabi wasn't Sam's fiancé.

We all looked at her.

"Well he was thinking about it!" She exclaimed. Gabi blushed and so did Sam. I saw him lean to whisper something in her ear and she nodded.

"Of course I want them safe! But we can't stay together and on the road forever!" Dean exclaimed almost angry.

"No, but you need to gradually separate. But as long as you keep your bond you should be fine. Just don't lose it." She told us. "Dean, go ahead and take Annie to San Francisco. You two need to get away. And Sam and Gabi go to New York. It is Gabi's favorite place and you two haven't ever had any time together. But in one week, you need to meet back up and go on a serious hunt. There is one demon, it is more evil then the one that killed your mother, and if it is dead, then killing the rest of these things will be easy."

------------------

This was all so much to take in. Two hours ago Dean and I were going to get away with out worrying; now all we could do was worry.

But the guys seemed to trust her. So we did what she said. Sam and Gabi got on a plane to New York and Dean and I headed to California in the empty car.

"It is weird with out those two…" I whispered.

"Yeah, but I kind of like it." He told me. I laughed remembered what Missouri had said about Sam and Gabi.

"So you think next time we see them what Missouri said will be true?" I asked laughing a little.

"I don't know, Sam seemed pretty embarrassed back there." Dean said laughing to.

We talked, and I slept. Then I drove, we talked, Dean slept. Then we finally got to San Francisco and checked into the same Inn we had stayed at before.


	14. The City

Like I said… this chapter is all Gabi and Sam. This should be interesting… I have never done more then a page or two with them. Making at least four is going to be challenging.

Chapter 14: The City

(Gabi's POV)

New York. What could I say about it? Well, it was busy, loud, crowded, sometimes rude, and I loved every part of it.

Sam hadn't ever been here before and I couldn't wait to show him, well more like drag him around. He looked up at the buildings in amazement.

"You lived here for four years?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my parents still do. But they are moving back to Maine since I graduated." I told him.

"Are we staying with them?" He asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"No, they are packing and trying to get everything settled and ready to leave. So we are staying…" I took a couple more steps and stood directly in front of the Plaza. "Here!"

"This place is huge!" He exclaimed.

"Yep, daddy already made the reservations. I called him on the plane." I told him as the bell boy held open the door.

"Wait, your dad didn't seem to fond of me, and yet he agreed to pay for us to stay together?" He asked.

"Hey I was just honest about the vacation. But I left you out of it." I told him. He laughed and we checked into our room, which was fabulous.

"So what are we doing today?" He said once we got everything unpacked and all that.

"Well, if you were Annie, then we would spend all day drinking Starbucks and shopping. But, you aren't Annie and I doubt you want to go shopping with me all day so, I figure we can just walk around until something catches our eye." I told him.

"Sounds good, but I have a feeling that sometime this week you are going to drag me with you to shop, aren't you?" He questioned. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, and you are going to enjoy it." I teased.

We headed out and walked through Central Park and Time Square. Both of us were tired from the flight but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I hadn't been to the city in like five months; I had some catching up to do.

"Gabi, can we get some food? I'm starving." Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I headed into a small, casual Italian restaurant. This place had the best bread in the world.

We ate, and talked and laughed for almost two hours before leaving and starting to walk back to the hotel. Then, something triggered a memory in my brain.

"Hey Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied as he slowed down to look at me.

"What Missouri said earlier, was it true? You told me we would talk later and it's later…." I said skeptically. He sighed and stopped completely.

"Gabi, Missouri can read minds. She was right, I was thinking about it. Especially after the whole Jake thing. See, I know you aren't going to like this, but even before he did anything to you I guess I was a little…" I cut him off.

"Jealous?" I questioned, smiling some.

"Well, yeah. Plus the fact that he gave be this really bad vibe and I just didn't like him. But I just started getting all of these thoughts about not wanting to let you go and how angry I got when I saw him doing what he did. So I thought about asking you, knowing that way I could hopefully keep you away from that. But then I realized that I really wanted to ask you just because I loved you. It was on my mind when we were in Kansas and Missouri apparently picked it up. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this." He told me.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"So you aren't going to ask me then?" I said smiling a little, not so much out of happiness though.

"No, well not now anyways. The surprise element has kind of been ruined." He joked. I nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Did I really want him to ask me? Was I really ready for that? I mean, I was just almost twenty two and in my opinion that is a little bit young to dive into that kind of commitment. Plus the fact that commitment of any kind scared me more then, oh say, evil spirit possessed houses or ghosts or demons. All of which I had recently encountered.

But I didn't want to tell him no. Even if I wasn't ready to marry him, I didn't want to break his heart.

'Just don't answer. Tell him you need to think.' I thought. I mean, I didn't even know if he was going to any time soon, so that gave me a heads up on my answer.

I didn't want to say yes though. We weren't Dean and Annie. They always kept each other on there toes and called each other out. Sam and I seemed almost to perfect. He never seemed to get angry with me; if he did he always hid it. And I was not the perfect girl by any means. I knew he was scared to lose me, he had made that very clear over the past few months, and I didn't want to lose him.

But how could I tie myself down like that? I mean we had only been dating for like two months. That wasn't enough time to even be considering this. Was it?

I loved Sam, I loved him a lot. But if he asked me, I just had an awful feeling that it would put our entire relationship in danger, because this wasn't the time.

--------

So, the next three days, I kind of avoided him. Not in the obvious ways, I mean I made up some pretty good excuses. But I didn't want to think about that anymore. So I indulged myself in the city.

Ok, so like I said, I did drag him a long with me to go shopping. And I bought a lot of stuff. But the whole time he was laughing at me!

"You know, you never get bored with me, you never get mad. Are you some kind of super human programmed robot thing or something?" I teased.

"Nope, but how can I get bored with some one so entertaining? And anger, well I just take that all out on my brother, he is normally the only one to make me mad anyways, well besides my dad." He told me. I smirked and gave the lady at the cash register my credit card.

"Well then, I am glad you have Dean to yell at so I don't have to hear it." I joked. He rolled his eyes and put one arm around my waist. "I think I am done." I told him.

We went back to the hotel and dropped off all of the bags before going to dinner.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed as we were seating. The only thing I had consumed today was five Venti Carmel Macchiato's. Needless to say I was wired beyond belief.

I don't even remember what we talked about. Food, movies, random stuff like that maybe. I think I may have mentioned something about multi colored animals…. And talked about how eating animal crackers was basically teaching kids to be cannibals. I really have no idea. Because the caffeine rush I had hit rock bottom by the time we got back to the hotel and I crashed.

-------

(Sam's POV)

Gabi and Annie could never have coffee. I called Dean and told him about her wild animal theories after the five trips to Starbucks. He laughed and said Annie had been doing the same thing to.

Once the four of us got back together, Dean and mines mission was to have every coffee shop closed down from coast to coast. Because this major energy high, then meltdown thing was getting to be way too much to handle.

Not that Gabi was easy to handle anyways. I swear, I loved the girl to death but if she had to be held down for one minute I think she might die.

But she had been acting really strange ever since our conversation the first night here. Maybe it was just weird for her to hear. I mean it isn't a conversation most couples have about that sort of thing. Plus she had mentioned before that she was scared of commitment. But I was scared of losing her like I lost Jess and never getting to do all the things we talked about doing.

Gabi and I did that a lot. We talked about quitting hunting in a few years and traveling all over the world with out caring whether or not a demon or ghost was chasing us, we talked about her wanting a kitten and me wanting a dog, we talked about getting our own car and just driving with no agenda. Just things that made you realize how great life could be. But if she had meant all of it, then why was she being so distant but pretending nothing was wrong? I didn't understand it. Hell I hardly understood her half of the time.

Maybe she thought I would be like Jake and try to change her. Which I would never do because I loved her the way she was. But maybe that was the problem…

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I watched her peacefully sleeping next to me. And I couldn't help but wonder what went on in her head, and wished just for once that my abilities as a forming psychic were stronger so I could know.


	15. The Reunion

**You know the drill… READ THIS!**

So, there are probably, eh, three or four more chapters in this, counting this one. And although I said this was the final part…….. I lied. I am enjoying this story way to much to stop after this one, plus I have an idea that I think is pretty cool. But I just need you to promise that when I am done with 'Because I Told You So' you won't flame me for the ending. Just promise me ok? Because like I said, there is a part 4, so it really isn't the ending…lol

Chapter 15: The Reunion

Our one week vacation in San Francisco was almost over and I didn't want it to be. It had nothing to do with getting back on the road, but I knew as soon as we did we would be going up against things that wouldn't be so, well, great. I was twenty three years old, and I was ready for retirement.

But we had one more night here, and I was determined to make it count. No matter how outrageous or out there I had to be, I was going to have a good time, because I didn't know if it would be my last chance to.

"When are we meeting up with Sam and Gabi?" I asked Dean. It was early in the afternoon and we were sitting out on the beach.

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon, they are flying out here and then we will all leave tomorrow night." He told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked. He smirked and looked down.

"I don't think we are ever really ready for anything we do, but we have to do it." He said sighing. I frowned and turned to face him.

"Let's do something insane…" I said randomly. He laughed.

"What do you mean by insane?" He asked.

"Well, this is out last night before… well we don't really know what is going to happen after tonight. So let's do something crazy, fun, and stupid and just something that we have wanted just in case…" he cut me off.

"No 'just in cases' please. There isn't going to be any 'just in case' We are going to kill this thing, then kill all of it's little friends and then we are going to go on with out lives." He said sternly. The seriousness in his voice almost scared me, but was even more frightening was the fear that was playing in his eyes. I took in a deep breath and stared at him intently.

"Dean, this isn't a dream or a nightmare that we are just going to wake up from. I mean I know I am really not one to judge on the whole 'come down to reality' thing since I have a pretty hard time doing it myself, but babe you can't live in denial. This thing is strong, and if we aren't completely united and prepared, there is no way all of us will survive." I said softly and seriously.

"Annie don't." He pleaded quietly. "Please just, don't. I don't want to hear that, I don't want to hear that we may not be ok."

The sadness in his voice made me want to cry. But I didn't. I just inched over closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." I whispered as I tried to get his gaze. He just stared at the ground but finally looked up at me and caressed my cheek.

"I love you too." He replied. I smiled a little and let him pull me into his arms. I heard him take a deep breath as he squeezed me tighter.

-------

(Gabi's POV)

"What?" I asked stunned. I had known this was coming, but it was definitely a surprise.

"Will you…" But I cut Sam off.

"No, I mean I heard, I just… are you serious?" I asked, still completely stunned. He laughed a little and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah I am, look we are about to go up against something that is going to be really hard to face. But I know we can make it through, and I want to know that when we do that we will still be here for each other. And then maybe we can live a semi-normal life." He told me.

"Not to normal, that would be boring…" I replied absent mindedly. I heard him snicker a little.

"Good point…" He replied.

I still hadn't given him and answer. I just reverted my gaze to the side of the restaurant and stared at the wine bottles.

Sam, I loved him. I wanted to say yes. I really did. But tomorrow….

This little trip we had from our reality was slowly coming to a close and I was as scared as hell for that to happen. How could we all make it through? These things apparently wanted Annie and I knew I would be damned if I let them hurt her. So would Dean and so would Sam. And it wasn't just her, if any of us had been in that same position we would still fight for each other until the death.

Until death.

Man how that phrase could mean a lot. You heard it in wedding vows, like 'Til death do us part' and in phrases like 'we will fight until the death'. But how different the connotation on those phrases were, and what was even stranger was how they both applied to all of our lives at the moment.

If I told Sam yes, and we started all of this planning and got excited, but then something happened to one of us, how would we ever overcome that?

And if anything happened to anyone, it would most likely be me.

I wasn't a stupid girl, I knew the odds. Dean, Annie, and Sam were so practiced, precise, smart, quick and knew so much more then me. I was the weakest link in a group of the strongest players ever to be in the game. So up against this thing, I could, and very well may have been screwed and cheated out of my life. Simply because I was an amateur.

And I couldn't do that to Sam. He already lost Jessica, and now he had found love again in me, and I loved him so much that I refused to let love be taken away from him again. Especially by semi-same causes.

"Gabi?" He asked skeptically. I felt the tears burning in my eyes but I wasn't going to fight them back. I pulled my hand out of his and started to stand up.

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't do it. I can't marry you." I whispered before hastily walking out of the restaurant.

I let the cold October air hit my face and freeze my tears. It looked like it was going to rain. I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Sam with the most confused and hurt expression I have ever seen. I closed my eyes and let more tears fall.

"I'm sorry Sam. That wasn't what I wanted to say, but it is for the best. At least for now, and hopefully the circumstances won't ever come to terms where you will understand, but it is possible that they will." I told him. He just looked at me, and I swore his eyes were watered with tears.

Instead of just letting tears fall I actually started to cry, and I walked away from him.

He didn't come after me. I walked through Central Park, Time Square, and Broadway Avenue for hours, not being able to make myself go back to our room. Then I remembered that my parents hadn't moved yet. I went to there apartment and knocked on the door.

"Gabriela?" My dad asked.

"Daddy, can I stay here tonight?" I asked crying. With out hesitation he opened the door. My mom came out and I just ran into her arms.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Love's a bitch mom…" I told her as I tried to hold back my tears.

--------

(Annie's POV)

So Dean and I didn't do anything to insane. We had fun, but we didn't go crazy. If this had been six months ago and I knew that it was a possibility that I had weeks at most left on this earth, I would have so gone to some crazy club, gotten drunk, not so much have a one night stand but hook up with some one I barely knew, and do some crazy stuff that I wouldn't remember the next morning. Dean would have to…. But like I said, that was if this was six months ago….

Were we getting old just because we got married? The thought scared me, bad. So I just convinced myself that we cared too much about each other and wanted to spend time together rather than worry about strange drama or complications.

We were waiting at the airport for Sam and Gabi, finally their plane came in, but when we saw them, they didn't look nearly as happy as we expected.

Gabi's face was tear stained and she had huge bags under her eyes. Sam had the same exhausted expression but instead of showing an emotion, his face was stone cold.

"What happened to you? You look like shit…" Dean said to Sam. But Sam just brushed him off.

"I'm going to get my bags." He said coldly. Gabi looked around. She reminded me of a baby puppy who had just gotten separated from its mother. So lonely, scared, and out of it, she almost looked like she had no idea who or where she was.

"Gabs, honey what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her aside.

"Sam kind of proposed… and I kind of said no." She said with the same stoniness. She walked off to the baggage pick-up.

I looked at Dean sadly. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did." He said quietly.

"This isn't good…" I told him. "I know that I should really be caring more about them and their issue but I can't help but feel that there is a bigger issue at hand…"

"I know, if their bond is broken then the rest of them don't mean anything. Three out of four isn't a good thing in this situation." He said sighing.

"And we can't fix it…" I muttered quietly. Then something came to me. "Wait, maybe I can…"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I'll show you when we get to the car. Sam is driving, I have to talk to you." I told him. He didn't argue, we just headed to the car and the four of us took off.

--------

So the not passing thing has become common among us all now. Especially in the car since it was the only way of complete privacy.

'You want to cast a love spell on them? But they already love each other!' Dean wrote.

'Not a love spell, but a truth and a forgiveness one.' I told him.

'Explain please' Dean said.

'If I can cast this spell to make Gabi tell the truth about why she said no, then I put one on Sam to ensure that he forgives her, then everything should be fine again!' I explained.

'But the demons and all that know about your magic and when you use it and how you use it remember? If their reconciliation is faked, then they will know.' He pointed out.

'Reconciliation, big word Dean… I'm proud of you.' I teased. I heard him smirk before he began writing again.

'Hey I have picked up the dictionary once or twice.' He replied. I started to laugh.

'Look this may be our only shot. They won't talk to us, and they won't talk to each other. Maybe I can just write a spell that will get them to pour their actual feeling out. That way if they do make up, then it will be on their own terms. I just have to get them to say what they feel and why….' I pondered.

'Good idea… do you think you can write it?' He asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Do you doubt my Wiccan abilities Mr. Winchester?' I joked.

'No Ms. Winchester, but I just want to make sure that it will work.' He said.

'Don't worry babe, I got this.' I wrote. After he read it I crumbled the paper and began working on my spell.


	16. The Words

Chapter 16: The Words

So the spell idea hadn't come through. See I wasn't very good with the words yet. But fortunately in my luck, there was a potion that did the same thing as my spell would have; only this one was fool proof. The only problem was getting it mixed. But I was doing that while Sam and Gabi were sleeping, which was now.

"Ok, so how the hell are you going to do this exactly?" Dean asked as he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. I had told this plan a million times.

"We are going to stop at a gas station before they wake up. Then we are going to get them both a drink, since they will both be asleep when we get these drinks, they won't notice that I happened to slip a couple of drops of this in Gabi's to make her tell him the real reason." I said as I waved the bottle. I had finally finished the potion, thank goodness.

"K, there is an exit up here, so I will take that and you can do your thing." He said. Dean was so tired and it was written all over his face.

"After we stop do you want me to drive?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Please?" He asked. I smiled.

"No problem, do we have any leads on this thing?" I said, changing the subject and referring to the demon.

"Well, it has probably possessed a human by now; otherwise it wouldn't survive very long. But from what Sam figured out, it kind of has bodyguard demons helping it. So, we just need to find something with a group of people who are terrorizing and doing demonic stuff, get the demon out of them and kill it." He said.

"But even if we do an exorcism on these things, what's to keep them from possessing other people? I mean it won't just banish them forever, we have to kill it." I stated.

"We burn its cloud. Just like we did in San Francisco when you were possessed." He told me. Ok, good plan, but did we have any leads on demonic groups of people? Or were we just driving around the country until we found them?

I let the demon hunting part of my mind take a break and I focused on the 'reuniting Sam and Gabi' part of it. Dean had gotten off the highway and stopped at a gas station. I ran in and got a couple of drinks, poured the potion into Gabi's and went back out.

Gabi and Sam were awake when I got back.

"Here guys, I got you two something to drink." I told them as I handed them the bottles. With out a second thought Gabi chugged it down. When she swallowed, her eyes got huge and she looked at Sam.

----------

(Gabi's POV)

As soon as I drank the water Annie brought out to me, I had this sudden urge to tell Sam the truth about why I told him no.

"Sam I need to talk to you." I said. He looked at me with a mean smirk. I couldn't blame him

"About what?" Sam snarled. His sadness had kind of gone cold and turned into resentment.

"About the fact that I wanted to tell you yes." I said quickly. He looked at her very confused like.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked. Dean and Annie were going to have an interesting show here to watch today. But out of respect they walked over to the other side of the car, but I knew they were listening. I didn't care.

"Because let's be realistic here Sam, we are about to do something so life threatening and we have no way of knowing if we will make it out alive or who will make it out alive. But three out of four the chances are that I will be the one to die. And I wasn't going to let you go through that again." I told him. It must not have been what he had expected. "You already lost one love to this kind of thing, and from what I could tell about you and what you told me and from what Dean told me, it almost killed you inside. I wasn't about to let us get any closer and then risk the chance of you losing your soul once I lost my life."

I wanted to cry, but I needed to be strong right now. The tension between us was starting to break though.

"But Gabi, how could you even think that I would let that thing touch you? Neither would Dean or Annie, we are in this together and we aren't going to let anyone die!" Sam exclaimed, but he wasn't angry, he seemed almost sorry that I felt that way, like he pitied me for making the decision I did for the reasons I had.

"None of us can predict what is going to happen when we get to this thing. But the three of you are so much more prepared, and ready and experienced and know ledged on these things. And I just know how to use a computer and shoot a gun. Everything else is gibberish to me! I am not as strong as you three. Not physically, mentally, or emotionally. If any of us were to die, look me in the eye and tell me that the first one to go wouldn't be me?" I said with so much sureness that I scared myself.

"None of us are going to let anything happen to you. We all made that promise a long time ago, to protect each other at any circumstance." He said softly. I turned my gaze to the ground.

"And I am not about to let you risk your life for me. I won't let any of you do that." I whispered. "So, I figured if you were angry with me, then it wouldn't hurt you so bad if I died."

Ok, I couldn't hold it back. I cried, and I cried hard.

"Gabi…" He whispered. He tried to pull me into his arms. I resisted at first, but I finally relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Sam…" I told him.

"I really wish you would quit saying that." He told me. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I still love you…" I said quietly. I didn't even know if he could hear me.

"I love you too." He replied. Apparently he had heard me.

He tilted my chin up so I would look into his eyes. I was right; he did have tears in them.

"Let's just get through this first before we make any kind of life altering decisions, please?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Okay." That was all he said. But it was more then enough for me.

--------

(Annie's POV)

Excitedly I jumped into Dean's arms. He wasn't expecting it, but welcomed it none the less.

"I did it!" I squealed quietly. He laughed at me.

"Good job, but now I think it is your turn to drive." He said as he handed me the keys. I scrunched up my face.

"This is the worst prize ever." I told him.

"When we get to stop and sleep somewhere I will get you a bigger prize" He whispered seductively in my ear. It tickled a little and I laughed.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as I entered the car. We all got in, buckled up and headed back on the highway.

Man, I was so alone now. Dean was crashed out next to me, and Sam and Gabi were in the back having a make up make out session.

This was no fun.

-----------

_The White was back… and I knew exactly where I was._

"_Dad? Are you here?" I called. _

"_Shhh!" I heard someone say behind me. It was him._

"_Dad, why am I back here? What do you need to tell me?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. I felt him grab my hand and look at my ring._

"_I wish I could have been there." He said sadly. He quickly shook it off and looked me back in the eye. "But that is not why you are here… the powers aren't happy with you Annie."_

"_What powers?" I asked._

"_The bad, and the good." The good? Why were they upset with me?_

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_You are no longer completely human Annie, you have powers that make you greater then any human could ever be or wish to have. The bad and evil powers are upset with you for the obvious reasons, like you can easily defeat them, and now you have an unbreakable bond with one of their most hunted humans and they can't touch that." He told me. Ok, that was understandable._

"_But what about the good?" I asked._

"_You married a human. It isn't forbidden but it isn't looked highly upon. And while they commend you trying to protect someone, they do not believe you should love him. Once you destroy these demons, they are going to do anything to keep you apart." He said._

_I inhaled deeply._

"_They are going to take Dean away from me?" I asked scared._

"_No, they are going to take you away from him…" He said. But his voice faded out and I didn't understand. _

"_Dad!" I yelled, but he was gone._

_-----------_

"Annie!" Dean screamed. My eyes jolted open. I must have fallen asleep at the wheel… or have been lured to sleep. I was breathing heavily and I pulled over.

"Annie, what happened?" Dean asked angrily and concerned. My eyes were wide and I was shaking.

"I have to go back…. I need more answers…" I whispered.

"What do you mean more answers?" Dean asked. I snapped my head in his direction. The last time I tried to lie to him about these dreams it didn't turn out to well. So I went with the truth aspect.

"I had another dream, or calling…" I started. "He told me that…. He told me that the both sides, good and evil were angry with me. Evil was for having power and protecting you, but they couldn't do anything about it. And since I am apparently no longer completely human, the good powers are angry with me for marrying one."

He looked at me with confusion displayed all over his face.

"My dad said that once we kill these demons, the good powers will…" But I couldn't bring myself to say it because I didn't want it to be true.

"Will what?" He asked concerned.

"They are going to take me away from you…" I said with the same confusion that Dean had written on him. He clenched his jaw and looked out the window.

"Nothing is ever going to just let us be are they?" He asked sadly. He had never not tried to comfort me, or make himself feel better, or thought about a way out.

Dean Winchester was about to surrender for the first time ever. And I was the reason.


	17. The Battle

Chapter 17: The Battle

I didn't even know if I wanted to find this thing anymore. Sure, I wanted the world to be safe and all, but there was a part in me that selfishly wanted to forget about it and let it be. I couldn't be taken away from Dean.

I still hadn't started the car again, I just looked over at Dean who had his head resting on the back of the seat with his eyes jammed shut.

'Nothing is ever going to just let us be are they?' He had asked just seconds ago.

It wasn't like him to surrender like this, but I couldn't blame him.

"Dean…" I whispered. "Look at me…" I asked softly. He sighed and turned to face me. His eyes were written with something I had never seen before. Some sort of fear, anger, confusion and selfishness I had never thought could all come together in his personality.

"I am not going to let them take me anywhere. I don't care what I have to do, but I won't let it happen." I said, trying to convince myself as well as him.

"You know I know I made that promise never to let anything happen to you, but it doesn't seem like I have any control over trying to keep you safe. And to be honest, neither do you. No one does. That's why this is so damn scary." He said honestly.

And he was right. Up against these evil powers we could at least kind of control what happened by being prepared and by being the good guys. But up against good powers, how could we even fight them with out being considered evil ourselves.

This was bull. And I hated it. I sighed and got out of the car. I slammed the door and leaned against the hood, taking in the cool night air. I heard his door open and he walked over to me.

"Just once I would like to be told that I get some kind of reward for doing the right thing. Other then having to risk my life and everyone else's lives that I cared about. For once I would like to get what I want with out having to trade something else for it!" I said harshly. My face was stone cold, but there were tears falling down my face. "I just want my life."

"I know how you feel." He said sadly. He pulled me tightly into his arms and I welcomed it.

We stayed outside for about an hour just holding each other and talking. Neither of us wanted to find these demons anymore, but we knew we had to. So with major hesitation, we got back in the car and headed towards our unwanted destiny.

-------

'Come on, one more dream…' I said to myself as I tried to fall asleep. I needed to talk to my dad again. I needed answers.

Finally, I drifted off into sleep, and I was in luck.

----

"_You needed to see me?" My dad asked._

"_Yeah I did. Dad there has to be some way out of this. I am not going to give up Dean, or my life! Don't you want that for me? You know normalcy and all that? Something everyone should have a little piece of in their life?" I rambled. My dad sighed and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Annie, the only way out would be to give your powers up. And the only way you can do that is by giving them to someone else." He said._

"_How do I do that?" I asked._

"_Do you really want someone else to suffer from this same fate? I mean if it is as bad as you claim it to be then do you really want to wish it upon someone else?" He asked._

"_I don't care about anyone else!" I screamed. "For once, can't I be selfish? Can't I want something and get it with out consequence? I refuse to let my life be ruined because some freaking all high and mighty want-to-be thinks that I have some amazing power that needs to be contained and trained! I refuse to let them take love away from me!"_

_I was screaming at the top of my lungs and crying enough tears to fill a river._

"_I can't lose him..." I whispered. "I already lost mom, and you and now my adoptive dad is about to die of a brain tumor and I can't even spend this time with him because I am to busy hunting down these damn demons and all the other evil crap and I am tired of it! I am not going to let Dean be taken away from me to!"_

"_I wish I knew some other way to help…" He said sadly before fading away._

_---------_

The car ride was filled with a sad silence for the rest of the trip. Dean and I hardly ate, Sam and Gabi had heard everything and were trying to help, but nothing could change the fact that everything we had worked so hard to achieve was going to be the biggest disappointment of our lives.

"Do we have a lead yet?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, Washington, gang members, doing things even out of character for them." He said.

So we went to Washington. We found the place where they had been spotted most recently and went to check it out.

"Wait… what if we can't burn these things fast enough? They are going to need people to possess and I don't think we want that to be us." Gabi pointed out.

"What about a devil's trap?" I asked.

"A spirit or demon can't get in something that is marked with it, but why would that help?" Dean replied.

"What if we drew one on ourselves? Then they wouldn't be able to possess us. Then if we put a pentagram around this place, once they get in it they would be powerless and we can get this done quick and easy." I stated.

"Kind of like with Meg…" Sam said. I had heard this story, and it was a long one. But they had gotten out and won, that was all that mattered.

"K, let's do it." Dean said.

We found permanent markers and like seventh graders, we drew on ourselves. Then we surrounded the place in an invisible pentagram.

How did we do that? Well, with flammable liquid. Once they stepped inside we would throw in a match, the pentagram would set on light flames, not high ones, but just enough to make it visible, then we would do the whole exorcism thing, the demons would be released, Sam and Dean would get the people out, and then we would kill the demons.

It sounded simple, and hopefully it would be.

We hid out in the car a couple of feet away from the area and out of site and waited until they got back. It was about an hour before anyone showed up.

We quietly snuck out of the car. Sam pulled out the EMF and it got a reading almost instantly. This was it. I took a deep breath while Dean and Sam walked to where they were.

It was four people. One girl and three guys, hopefully these demons hadn't done any damage to their bodies. It would really suck to have to go through this all and then have innocent people die.

The guys didn't get much of a chance to do anything. They were kind of thrown back into a wall by the demons.

"Shit… Gabi go…" I muttered. We picked up our stuff and ran over to them.

"Oh there's more of you…" One of the demons said. Then it looked at me, took a deep breath and smiled. "Annie, we have been waiting for you."

"Really? Well what a coincidence because we have been looking for you for a while now. You aren't any easy thing to track down." I snarled.

"Beautiful and sarcastic. Not to mention a witch. It is kind of a shame that we have to kill you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the drama and suspense thing ok? This isn't a freaking movie. But since you brought up the whole death thing, I feel inclined to let you know that I am not the one who will be dying here tonight." I told him. He looked taken back.

"Oh really? Because see even though I really want your power, I want to kill your husband even more then I want to kill you… but I can't do that until you're dead." He told me.

"Why do you want to kill Dean? He can't give you anything to gain once he dies." I stated.

"No, but it will be great pay back since he killed some of my best ally's and friends. Same for his brother, I would like the father to, but I will just take what I can get right now." He said. I smirked and rolled my eyes again. Then I pulled a match out of my pocket and threw it into the fluid.

"Sorry buddy, no one is dying here today… except for you and your friends over there." I said as the pentagram lit up. His eyes showed fear, but he was playing it off.

"Just because I don't have power doesn't mean I don't have strength." He said. He did some weird motion with his hand and in an instant one of his friends had me pinned to a wall with their hand clutching my throat.

"Gabi… get Sam up!" I choked. Sam was the only one who was really good with the whole Latin thing. She did so and did it quietly. None of the other demons seemed to notice since they were all so intent on watching me struggle.

------

(Gabi's POV)

This was so not cool. Luckily they had kind of shoved me aside and forgot about my presence. I got to Sam quickly and got him to get up.

"Sam! The thing… now!" I demanded quietly. It took him a second to fix his gaze and realize what was going on. When he did, he took no hesitation in grabbing the book and standing up.

"Get Dean up, we are going to need all of us." He told me. I nodded and started to poke at Dean's shoulder.

"Hurry…" I heard Annie choke out. Sam sped up the process. Man this was a long process.

"Dean… Dean its Gabi wake up!" I whispered once he started to stir.

"Where's Annie?" He asked groggily.

"In trouble, like always. But we will get out of it. I just need you to wake up. This is going to take all of us." I told him.

"Trouble?" He said, shooting up like a rocket. He looked over and saw the demon clutching her throat. I saw the anger rise in his face.

But the demon was struggling and losing strength as Sam went on chanting. This must have given Dean some kind of momentum because he ran over and pushed the demon off of Annie.

So much for our invisibility.

Annie collapsed on the ground and started coughing. She was weak, but like that stopped her. She crawled over and got the matches and lighter fluid from the bag. She handed me a few matches as well.

"Get ready." She said with her voice all scratchy. I nodded and suddenly felt some sort of pain rushing through my entire body.

I screamed and was pushed back by some invisible force.

----------

(Annie's POV)

"Gabi!" I screamed… well attempted to scream. Something had gotten her, something invisible and powerful enough to break through the chant and symbol that was surrounding us.

Sam almost stopped chanting and turned to us.

"Sam you have to keep going!" Dean yelled. Without taking his eyes off of Gabi, he continued the chant.

"Gabi… can you hear me?" I asked. She was wrenching in pain. Her eyes were jammed shut and her body was tense. Then I saw it.

It hadn't been a demonic force that had hurt Gabi, or anything of that kind of evil. It was a human, a human who was staring at us from out of the circle.

They had shot Gabi.

"Dean, stay with her." I demanded as I got up to walk over the heated coal and to the teenager with a gun. He was shaking and held it up right and in my direction.

"Shoot me." I told him. "Go ahead, just do it."

His eyes were wide. He couldn't have been more then seventeen years old and only carrying a gun because he needed protection in this neighborhood.

"You… you all were hurting them." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes and quickly knocked the gun out of his hand.

"No, they were hurting us. They are god damned demons!" I tried to yell, but when a demon possessed guy who is twice your size pins you up against a wall by your throat, it kind of takes a strain on you vocal chords.

The kids eyes got wider. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes I'm serious! And you just shot my cousin!" I felt the anger mix with sadness at that point.

"You are the good guys…" He said quietly.

"Yeah we are…" I said, much more softly. "Look just get out of here." I ordered.

"But… but I shot…" He tried to say regretfully.

"Just go!" I demanded. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered before running off. I fought back my pain and went back in.

Sam was almost done. The demons were obviously weakening and in just a few more seconds they would be out of the humans. When it finally happened, their clouds were even weak, so torching them was no problem.

"Gabi… Gabi you need to stay awake.." I whispered to her.

Sam had rushed over and gently picked her up.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Some confused vigilante shot her…" I said quietly. She was struggling and I couldn't stand it. Neither could Sam.

"Gabi… its me…" Sam whispered to her. Her breaths were short and quick.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and once she did, all the tears that she had shut in fell down her face.

"I told you so…" She said. We couldn't tell if it was a joke or if she was being serious. But after she said it she lost consciousness and we couldn't hear her breathing.


	18. The Fighter

One more after this… then I will start the fourth part. Once again, I would like your opinion on the titles. Here are your choices:

Come Down to Me

Last Time

Reasons Why

Missing you

Speeding Cars --- (this one is kind of one you have to analyze a little bit… that's why I like it)

Chapter 18: The Fighter.

I was so used to being in the hospital that I had forgotten what a waiting room was like.

"How long does a surgery take? I mean it has been like two hours. How long does it take to get a bullet out?" Sam rambled as he paced. He hadn't shown any emotion other then complete annoyance.

"Sammy just calm down ok." Dean said.

Then, Sam gave him the look. Oh no, this meant war.

I buried my head in my hands and listened to them banter about things like 'How can you tell me to calm down?' and 'She is going to be fine'…. 'You weren't calm when Annie was in the hospital.'…. 'Don't do this to yourself.'

Blah, blah, blah. It felt like it went on forever and I had a major headache.

I hadn't found anyone to take my powers so I was going to get taken away from the people I loved most. I had been pretty much screwed out of my marriage, my husband and his brother were yelling at each other in public and to top it all off, my best friend and cousin was hanging on by a thread and I had no clue if it was going to snap.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They snapped their heads in my direction. "Both of you just be quiet for one second please!"

"Annie…" Dean tried to say something but I shushed him.

"Look Sam, I am worried about Gabi to. But sitting here yelling at Dean isn't going to make anything go faster, and he is just trying to help. And Dean… quit trying to help. This is like the third time you have tried to comfort Sam today and it obviously isn't working so both of you just shut up!" I said forcefully.

My head was pounding and I walked out of the room and went to a coffee machine. I inhaled like eight Styrofoam cups before I felt any better. Then Dean found me.

"Annie…" He said quietly as he sat down next to me. I looked at him sadly.

"I don't take anything back that I said. But I'm sorry I exploded." I told him. He placed his hand on mine.

"It's ok. But are you alright?" He asked. I didn't feel like lying.

"What do you think? Gabi may die, Sam is a nervous wreck, you are trying to be the positive one, and I don't know how much longer I have to be with you." I said, somehow the tears found me again. "Dean I'm scared."

"Want to know a secret?" He asked. I nodded and he tipped my chin up so I would look him in the eye.

"I'm scared too." He said. "Because I have no control over any of this. None of us do."

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Guys, she is ok!" Sam said as he ran in. He had a huge smile on his face. I immediately jumped up.

They would only allow one person in at a time so I let Sam go. He needed to see her more.

------

(Gabi's POV)

My first near death experience, I felt pretty professional. Sure, I had a scar that hurt like hell and I had been shot which wasn't a pleasant sensation. But I had survived something that was so fatal. The doctors told me there was a point where they didn't think I would make it, and I did. I couldn't help but be a little proud of myself.

"Gabi?" I heard a familiar voice ask quietly. I looked up and saw Sam. I smiled as wide as I could… I was still under heavy anesthetic.

"Hey there you!" I exclaimed weakly. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He was smiling to, but he had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry…"

"I can't help it… I wish I could." He told me. I brought my other hand to his face.

"What if I told you there were no tears allowed?" I joked. He laughed a little.

"Then I guess I would have to try a little harder to stop wouldn't I?" He replied.

I looked into his eyes, and then it hit me.

I was in love with Sam Winchester. Ok, I had known that for a while now. But this was different. It wasn't puppy love, or a temporary relationship love. It was the kind that lasted forever. Sure, we weren't Dean and Annie. We didn't challenge each other in that way. But there was something else about us that was special, some kind of ultimate compatibility. And I didn't want to take any more chances on waiting things out.

"Sam…" I said skeptically.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Is that question you asked me in New York still standing?" I asked. His eyes grew wide and I swore I saw him blush.

"What happened to waiting things out?" He asked.

"Well, the demons are dead, and I almost died. Call me selfish, but I don't want to live without you. I know that now, no matter what consequence or challenge comes our way, I want to face it and conquer it. I love you… and ever since I was a little girl I just wanted my fairy tale ending." I whispered.

Ok the fairy tale thing came from the anesthesia. The rest was all true.

"So does this mean you are saying yes?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I was stupid to say no in the first place." I told him.

"You're not ever stupid." He said quietly and smiling, I smiled back.

"Hey Sam can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything." He told me.

"Kiss me…" I requested.

"No problem…" He said, still smiling before he pressed his lips to mine.

---

Sam left a few minutes later and Annie came in.

"He certainly was chirpy." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah well we did just kind of get engaged." I told her. This time, she laughed.

"Thank god, I didn't want to go through the fighting again." She exasperated.

We talked for a while and then I got extremely tired so she left and I slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

---------

_**1 month later**_

(Annie's POV)

Gabi had been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks and her and Sam were planning there very, very nice wedding. Part of me was jealous, but another part was relieved. There was way to much detail going into it and I was glad I didn't have to deal with that for mine.

Luckily, after we had talked to Missouri and John again, they both told us that since those demons were dead that we could take a much needed break from all of this. And not just another one week vacation. This was a semi-permanent break, one that allowed the four of us to actually buy an apartment.

Well, two apartments, but they were in the same building.

As for the being separated from Dean thing, nothing had happened. So our worry and ceased a bit. I hadn't had anymore dreams and everything was calm.

It felt so strange.

"So does this mean we are going to have to get actual jobs?" Dean asked me as we sat in a pile of unpacked boxes.

"Well I don't know if that is possible since Dean Winchester is legally dead, and my name had shown up on more then one 'Wanted' list." I told him.

"Right… but how are we going to pay for everything?" He asked. I shut my eyes and walked over to the kitchen counter. I grabbed a piece of mail and handed it to him.

"It's from your dad." He said.

"Aren't you very observant?" I said sarcastically. He opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened.

"Annie… this says your dad has handed over almost fifteen million dollars to you…" He said in shock.

"Yeah." I said sadly. It was great that we would never have to worry about anything, well at least not for a very long time. But I wasn't happy about the circumstances.

My dad had used what he had to in order to live the rest of his life comfortably and then gave the rest to me.

"How much longer?" He asked sincerely.

"Probably a couple of weeks." I said quietly. I sat down next to him again and put myself in his open arms.

"Do you want to go back?" He said.

"Yeah, but we have so much to do here. And I don't want to see him that weak." I told him. "And… I don't know, he was my last parent. Hell I had four and I couldn't hold on to any of them could I?"

"Hey now… None of that was your fault." He said trying to comfort me.

"I know… but it just really sucks." I said sadly.

We decided to go back once we got everything settled here. I was kind of sad and scared, but I knew that after this I only had good things to look forward to.


	19. The Finality

So last chapter? The next story won't be up as fast as the others because I have the ending for this one but incorporating that into the beginning of the next story is going to be a challenge since unlike 'Annie' and 'Forever Love' this one is not ending with them trying to find something to hunt. So it may be a day or two… but like I said no flames at the end please? Especially since you know that it isn't the end.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the song 'Don't Stop' it belongs to Saving Jane.

Title help still needed: 'Come Down to me' 'Last Time' 'Reasons Why' 'Missing you' 'Speeding Cars'

--------

Chapter 19: The Finality

(Awhile after the moving)

Within the next three weeks Dean and I had gotten settled in and were trying to adjust to the new 'normal' life style, Sam and Gabi were going crazy with wedding planning. Well more Gabi then Sam, just because she was crazy anyways. And my dad had past away.

I had been calling him at least once a week, but we never got to go back to Maine. It took us longer then expected to get our lives together and now it was too late. Gabi and I had flown out to go to the funeral. Sam and Dean offered to come, but I really didn't want to deal with Dean on a plane. So it was just the two of us.

But that was a week ago, and I was doing better. Sure it really wasn't fair having no parents at all, but you had to take what life gave you.

----

"Come in!" I yelled to the door. Gabi opened it and came in the living room with me.

"Hey there, guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked her smiling.

"I got a job!" She announced. Gabi was the lucky one. She had an NYU degree in psychology and a minor in human resources, not to mention she didn't have a criminal record like the rest of us. But she had always wanted to be a designer. That is why she went to NYU in the first place. She just got the other degree's to make her parents happy.

"But I thought you were going to go back to school to do more designing, isn't that what you wanted?" I asked her.

"I am going back to school, but I still needed a job in the meantime since Sam is having a hard time finding one because of the whole record thing and the fact that he dropped out of school, but since he is going back to one of us is definitely going to need a job so since I already had degree's it was much easier for me to get one." She told me.

"Well where are you working?" I asked her.

"I'm doing human resource stuff for a line of clothing stores. That way I can do what I am qualified to do and still be around what I love." She said.

I was proud of her. Suddenly she seemed really grown up to me, more grown up then me.

"Gabi! I'm really proud of you!" I told her smiling. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Thanks! I haven't told Sam yet. I mean not because I don't want to, but I just haven't seen him since this morning and he is in class right now so I can't really call him… which reminds me, I have a class to get to. See you later Annie!" She said before jolting out the door.

I laughed to myself. "And that is Gabi… Here one minute and gone the next." I said to myself, summarizing my cousin.

John had called Dean and asked him to meet him for lunch but just him. So I was home alone and had nothing to do. I was really wondering what those two were talking about though, but seeing as how just sitting on the couch wondering wasn't going to ease my boredom any, I got up and walked into the guest room and into the closet.

The guest room, well it wasn't really a guest room. It was actually kind of our office. It had all of our supernatural hunting gear in it. Along with my laptop and all of the newspaper articles, journal entries, books, and printouts we had collected over the years. This room also had a huge closet which I had made my own.

When Gabi and I had gone back to Maine we had gotten all of my old stuff that I had wanted and brought it back. This included my guitar, my keyboard, a few memorable stuffed animals, all of my Tiffany's jewelry that I had gotten for my birthday since I was eleven, a few pictures and many pairs of shoes.

None of this stuff would fit in my bedroom closet, so I had to make room for it somewhere else.

I looked in it and got my guitar out. I hadn't played it in so long and it was way out of tune. I stepped out of the closet and sat on the floor in the room and tuned it before playing it.

It took me a minute to recognize what I was playing, and then it hit me. It was a song I had written in high school. I wrote it after my first boyfriend had kissed me for the first time.

It was a decent song… but man had I over analyzed a simple kiss. But I had never finished it. After the first verse and chorus I had quit.

'_This is when the ink stops flowing__  
__This is when my head starts going__  
__This is when I just can't get it out__  
__This is when the hits keep comin'__  
__Just when I think I'm on to something__  
__This is when the bottom bottoms out_

_I promise good enough for you  
Then I never keep it  
I pace the floor at night when all the pretty world is sleeping  
And all the world is sleeping_

_When the lights go down and the girls are screaming,  
Don't Stop Now.  
Then I catch my breath and my heart is beating and all I'm thinking is  
Don't Stop Now.'_

That was all I had, and I really wanted to finish it. I didn't know why, but it felt right to finish it, so I attempted it.

I started thinking about how I felt about life then, how I pretty much hated anything that got in my way and hid from the world while I secretly wished that I could see what everyone else saw in me. I thought about how everyone told me I was beautiful and told me I was special but I had never found that in myself. And I had never believed them.

Then I thought about everything in between. How there were ups and downs with everything such as family, relationships, friends, school. And nothing ever seemed stable.

And then there was now. There were still the ups and downs, but with different things. But the majority was perfect and fitting. It was like I finally found where I belonged and what I was meant to do. Dean, Gabi, Sam, the whole saving innocent people, and now having a simple life for once. Sure, there was still pain, but it was better then ever before.

'_This is when my hands are shaking' _I wrote and sang. Then the rest just started to flow._  
_

_------_

(Dean's POV)

When I got home I immediately heard the strum of a guitar coming from the room. I peeked in on Annie and saw her intently trying to create something. So I decided to stay out of site and listen.

"_This is when my hands are shaking"_ She sang slowly and softly as she wrote it all down. But that wasn't the end. Her words started to flow out of her almost as if it was magic.

'_This is when the rules are breaking  
This is when the music plays too loud  
This is when it's now or never  
When it goes from bad to better,  
This is when it all makes sense somehow_

_I promise good enough for you  
And pray that I can keep it  
And all the world is watching  
While I'm open-mouthed and dreaming_

_When the lights go down and the girls are screaming,  
Don't Stop Now.  
Then I catch my breath and my heart is beating and all I'm thinking is  
Don't Stop Now.'_

She had stopped writing a while ago and became consumed by the music. I loved watching her like this. It was almost like she was meant to do it. There was so much passion in her playing and in her voice that it sometimes made me a little jealous. But then when I would let myself here her voice again, all of that doubt would fade.

'_I promise good enough for you  
And find that I can keep it  
And all the world is right with me  
And all we are is breathing_

_When the lights go down and the girls are screaming,  
Don't Stop Now.  
Then I catch my breath and my heart is beating and all I'm thinking is   
Don't Stop Now._

_This is when the ink starts flowing  
this is where my heart is going  
This is when my hands belong to You.'_

"I know you are out there." She said breathlessly once she was done. I walked in smiling.

"You sounded great." I told her as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks, it felt good." She said as she flashed one of her bright smiles at me.

----

(Annie's POV)

I had heard Dean walk in but I didn't feel like stopping. Everything came to me at once and I knew once I got up that it would be gone. So I finished the song and once I was done I announced to him that I knew he was out there. He came in and sat next to me.

"You sounded great." He told me.

"Thanks, it felt good." I told him smiling. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. "What did your dad need to see you about?" I asked. He hesitantly sighed.

"Just wanted to see how we were." He lied. Dean actually was a very good liar, but I knew him well enough to tell when he was.

"Ok, and then he said…" I pushed. He looked around for a minute but I kept my gaze on him. "Dean, look at me." I said.

I tried to stare him down but it wasn't working.

"Annie, just be careful." He said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Oh no, he was not getting away with that one.

"Dean! What is going on? You have to tell me!" I demanded as I followed him.

"I don't want to!" He said childishly. I rolled my eyes. I hated standing up and arguing with him because physically I felt like a bird arguing with a bear or something. But in the end I always seemed to get him to tell me.

"Hmm, not a good enough reason, sorry." I told him.

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" He asked. I laughed coldly.

"Look whose talking!" I replied. He shrugged.

"Ok you got me there." He said. I softened my tone and got closer to him.

"Dean, come one. You know I'm not doing this because I'm nosy. But if I need to be watching out for something I would like to know what it is." I said. He softened a bit to and turned towards me.

"The good powers that we thought we didn't have to worry about anymore, well apparently we do. When I told my dad what was going on with them he started to track them for me. They are just waiting for the right time to strike. I guess they wanted to make sure the demons were really gone." He told me reluctantly. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall.

"I hate this." I said shaking my head. He came down with me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Me too." He whispered. I leaned onto his shoulder and looked around.

"Dean I don't want to be their puppet. I want my life, what is so wrong with that?" I asked. I heard him take a deep breath as he pulled me closer.

"I don't know babe, but if I can help it they aren't taking you anywhere." He said trying to reassure me of something neither of us was sure about.

The rest of the day went by; Gabi had told Sam about the job, he was happy for her.

The next day went by. Then the next and the next.

Finally, after days of being scared and staying in the house I got out and took a drive in my new car (yes since we weren't all together I had actually gotten my own).

We were actually living in California so Sam could go to USC and Gabi could go to FIDM. But I didn't feel like going to the beach or anything else. So I found an old park on the outskirts of town.

Something struck me as wrong about it. I hadn't really planned on stopping there, but there was only one child there. No one else. Not an adult, not even an animal.

My current situation about being pulled off the earth or something like that should have been enough to stop me. But that little boy was crying. He was alone and abandoned and I couldn't just leave him there.

So, pushing any instinct I had aside, parked the car and ran to him.

He couldn't have been more then four or five years old.

"Hey…" I said softly as I walked towards him. "Hey little guy what's the matter?"

He looked up at me and then pointed towards the back of the park. It was an area covered with trees. It just looked like normal woods. But I knew more then most people that things weren't always what they seemed.

"Did your parents go back there?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"They are calling…" He whispered. I didn't understand.

"Who is calling what?" I replied.

"Them…" He said trembling. He started to cry harder and then he screamed and buried his head in his hands. "It hurts…" He said, still clutching his head.

This was starting to scare me. The sunny sky suddenly turned grey and the trees ruffled in a scary silence in the breeze.

"Ok where are your mom and dad?" I asked him.

"Gone…" He whispered crying.

I was taken back a little bit but I had to keep it cool.

"Ok sweetie, I am going to call some other people who can help ok?" I said. I reached in my pocket for my cell phone but I must have left it in the car. "Stay here." I ordered.

I ran back to my car, found my phone and called Dean.

"Hey there…" He answered. I didn't have time to flirt.

"Hey, I think we have a problem." I told him. I looked back over to see if the little boy was still there.

He had started to run towards the woods.

"Shit..." I muttered.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Dean asked as I started to run.

"Look I don't have time to explain, but there is this old park outside of town. My car is parked in front of it. But there was this kid and he was crying and so I stopped because no one else was around and he kept saying stuff about how somebody was calling and then the sky went dark… and I think this is our kind of problem..." I rambled as I followed the kid.

I yelled for him to come back but he just kept running.

"Ok where are you now?" Dean asked.

"Running into the woods trying to catch him. I can't just let something happen to him." I said running out of breath.

"I will be there soon, just don't do anything once you find him ok?" He said.

"Ok, hurry." I said before hanging up.

This kid was fast. And I had hunted for almost two months and was a little bit out of shape as far as the whole physical exertion of the whole thing. Then within a second the wind had gotten so strong and it blew me back. I looked for the boy and he was no where in sight.

"Annie!" I heard Dean yell. I turned around and saw him running towards me. I tried to stand up but the wind was to strong. I kept trying but it wasn't working.

Then I figured out why. Instead of just blowing me down the wind had started to pull me backwards. I looked behind me, and what I saw would haunt me forever.

It was a huge white opening in the air. Almost like the bright lights you see when you are dying.

And I instantly knew what was happening.

"Dean!" I screamed. He tried to run to me, but once he got to a certain spot the wind split into two. One was pulling me towards to hole and the other was pushing him back.

"Annie hold on!" He yelled. I tried to hold onto vines, dirt, twigs, everything. But it didn't work. I got closer and closer to the white and I was scared.

"Dean! I'm sorry…. I love you…" I screamed as I cried.

"No!" He screamed. He kept trying to fight against the wind but had no luck.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I looked behind me one last time and heard him scream my name before I was consumed by the brightness.

--------

(Dean's POV)

"Annie!" I yelled one last time before she was taken out of my site.

The whiteness vanished and the wind stopped. I sat there forever staring into space before it actually hit me.

I let the tears fall down my face.

"No…" I whispered. "God please no…send her back!"

I was hysterical, and I had never been this way before.

"Bring her back!" I screamed.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. All I could do was cry as I tried to face the finality of what just happened.

Annie was gone. They had taken her just like they said they would. And I didn't know how to save her. I didn't know if I would ever see her again.

**THE END**

(ok technically not… but it is the end of 'Because I Told You So' hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. It was just so tempting.)


	20. Authors Note

So… I was sitting here racking my brain and trying to write more on 'More then it Seems' when it occurred to me… that I have lost this story at the moment. Because, I don't think I am done with the 'Annie' series.

Ever since I started writing 'More Than it Seems' plotlines keep coming up in my head that are pretty good, but don't fit in with it. Yet they do fit in with 'Annie' and all the followings.

So basically, I need help with 'More Than it Seems because I want to finish it. But, also, I may be writing another Annie story, if it is wanted….

I need major responses though on both… I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it.

Thanks!

Kaitlin.


End file.
